


(Re)Birth of a Goddess

by ororosmunroe



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and obviously more characters are going to pop up, there are probably going to be other ships I just haven't figured them out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things rarely are as they first appear. This is especially true when it comes to people. Ororo has lived the life of a thief and a mutant. Now it is time for her to realize her true identity...as a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thief or Goddess?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with Ororo's vow to not kill and the cause behind it then you know what I'm talking about. There will be references to attempted sexual assault in this chapter.

If there was one thing that Ororo had learned in relatively short life it was to always trust her instincts. When something wasn’t right, do not doubt and do not second guess. While in Cairo, second-guessing tended to get the children she used to live with killed. Ororo refused to become just another found body. Be quick, agile, and most importantly _be smart_. Her first teacher, Achmed, made sure to drill those things into her head before she left him. Ever since she could remember she felt herself being pulled towards something. Something that she felt was much greater than what she was doing. When she turned the age of 13 that pull became too strong for her ignore. She needed to go south, that was all that she knew. South was where she would find answers.

The journey was dangerous; there were times where she thought that she wouldn’t make it but by the grace of the benevolent Goddess above her journey had ended in a quiet village in desperate need of rain. An old woman who went by the name Ainet took her in just as Ororo’s body was about to give up. The old woman gave what little food that she had and water. She nursed Ororo back to health and asked nothing back in return. It was a sort of generosity that puzzled the young girl. People always wanted something. There was always a price. He taught her that. The man she…killed.

Days passed and as her body slowly recuperated Ororo couldn’t help but think that this hospitality was going to have to end. There was no way she could stay there. What would this woman do if she knew the truth? That she was…a killer? Report her to authorities surely. In the back of her mind the fear of being found out was always there. It was always scratching away just below the surface.

Soon enough it got to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. The guilt and secrecy was eating her alive. She couldn’t prey upon on this woman’s sympathy and kindness anymore. She packed what little she had and prepared to leave. When she heard jingling of the backdoor she quickened her pace.

“…Planning on going somewhere child?” The tone held no questioning glint or curious inflection. Ainet had sensed that something was weighing heavily on the girl’s shoulders. “ Come, sit down. Let us talk.”

“ Ainet, I cannot.” The clouds outside started to swirl. The setting sun soon became blanketed with clouds. Ororo absentmindedly thought how odd it was since it had been so clear just a moment ago. “ I must go…I cannot stay here anymore.”

“ Why? There is nothing pulling you away.”

 _I am a killer…I am not who you think I am. I do not deserve your kindness. Your hospitality_ …she wanted to say but the words got caught in her throat. She wanted to throw up. The winds outside began to pick up.

“ It is time that I leave, I have imposed on you for too long.”

“ Bullshit. Since you have come here the village has started regain its life. Tell me what is the reason that you running. The truth Ororo.” If there was one thing that Ainet did not stand was lying. No one in the village dared to lie to her. Ainet was considered to be very intimidating even for a woman as small as she was.

“ I have done something…unforgivable. Something I can never change.”

“ We all have things we wish we could change Ororo. Things that we regret surely—“

“ I KILLED SOMEONE AINET.” Her head felt like it was going to explode. Thunder echoed across the sky. She tried to control her breathing but she felt like she was drowning. She looked Ainet straight in the eye. Her eyes shined with fear and tears. The winds began to howl painfully.

“ I-I was walking down a road…I hadn’t had food for so long…he seemed genuine.” Ororo talked more to herself than to Ainet. Her face crumpling more and more as the memories became more vivid. “ His spoke sweetly to me. But then…t-then…”

He asked for something in return…no…demanded it. His smile quickly turned into something ugly. Grotesque. Then he grabbed her. Pushed her down. She yelled at him to stop. Begged…

Tears silently fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, as she shifted her gaze to the floor. Flashbacks seemed to physically take hold of her mind. Memories began to drag her back. The windows of the house began to shake. _No…Goddess no._

“It was not your fault.” Ororo’s head jerked back up. Ainet moved toward the frightened girl. She did not touch her. For that, Ororo was partially grateful. She didn’t think that she could handle being touched at the moment.

“ I k-killed–” her voice trembled.

“ No. You defended yourself. There is a difference.” Ainet walked to the closest chair. Her legs were tired from walking, she mentally curse becoming old.

“ Defense, murder the word does not matter. All that matters is that he is dead and I am the cause!” And there absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her eyes flashed, lightning danced across the sky. Thunder quickly followed. The pitter-patter of raindrops started to hit the outside of the house.

“ Damn right you are the cause!” She slammed her wrinkled fist into the table. “He forfeited any right to life when he decided to do what he did.”

“ Killing is wrong.” The sentence sounded so hallow.

“ So is a grown man trying to force himself on a young girl whose only crimes were hunger and ignorance of how the world can be.”

Ainet sighed, trying to regain control of her emotions.“ Ororo…do you regret defending yourself?”

“ No!” She didn’t. The guilt she carried was for another reason. “ I-I just wish there had been another way…that I hadn’t been so foolish…”

“Dear child, don’t you see? You never should’ve been put in that position in the first place.” Ainet shook her head. The years that she had spent on this earth taught her many things. Mostly, that it was it always the innocent that paid the price for evil deeds. It broke her heart to see the young girl in front of her think of herself anything less than courageous.

“You question your morality as if you are if are in front of the Goddess herself. Already, your respect for life is deeply woven inside of you…it is admirable. I know that you are struggling now but believe it or not it will lessen. You will accept that what you did was necessary and that you should not blame yourself for it.”Ainet watched Ororo and she watched the window. The weather…it was not natural. The wax and wane of it…it seemed to follow Ororo’s emotions.

 _You are not a monster Ororo. You merely put down one._ The woman thought to herself, feelings bubbling up inside her.

Ainet expertly policed her facial reaction. No…now was not the time to bring that up. Ororo was not ready to hear it yet. She would eventually when she felt stronger. Ainet had almost lost hope. N’dare had always talked about wanting a little girl. Hair as white and pure as ivory…eyes as blue and clear as the sky just after a much needed rain. Those were the traits only belonging to the women of the royal family. The family that she had served until N’dare had left with the American.

The old woman cleared her throat. The overwhelming feeling of happiness hit her harder than she had hoped. She would deal with that later. What was important now was to keep Ororo calm. Ainet shakily got up from her chair and shuffled her way to the upset girl.

Gently, she put her time worn hands on her Ororo’s trembling arms and rubbed her them in a calming motion. “Ororo...you are young; you will learn that this world and its views change very rapidly depending on the situation. Hard decisions will always have to be made. I cannot stop you from leaving if you truly wish to but before you go…I wish to tell you a story …about a girl a little older than yourself.”

Ororo didn’t see how a story could possibly help the situation but out respect for the woman she kept quiet. She wiped away her tears and started to consciously smooth out her breathing. Ainet led Ororo to her desk and pulled out a box. She put her hand on top of the box and closed her eyes.

“ Once there was a princess who lived in a beautiful kingdom. She was kind, smart, and well loved by her people. She loved to explore and try new things. And had a small talent for trouble.” Ainet smirked.” When she came upon the age of marriage her father, the king, told her that he had found a husband for her. He told her that her time running about like a newborn gazelle was over. That she needed to become serious and settle down. Being a dutiful daughter she agreed. That is…until…”

“Until?” Ororo prompted.

“ Until…he came.”

“ Who was he?”

“ A young man from a faraway land. He was not of noble blood or name. All that he carried with him was a small bag and his tools.”

“ Why did he come to the kingdom?”

“ He said that he was an artist. He said that he was there to immortalize the scenery and its inhabitants with his tools. The king, being somewhat of a prideful man, allowed him to do this. He wanted to show the world how great the capital was. And so the young man began his work.”

Ainet sighed and opened her eyes; she noticed that the winds and rain had calmed down significantly so she continued her story.

“ Months soon passed and the princess found herself becoming quite fond of the young artist. She soon quickly realized that loved him…and that she could not fulfill her duty to her father and her people without sacrificing a part of herself.” Ainet could not help but smile sadly. “ The king when he found out, was furious and forbade her from seeing him. He went even so far as to banishing the young artist from the area.”

“ She tried to reason with her father. She told him that she could not betray her heart but he would not listen. In the end he gave her a choice. Leave and no longer be welcomed into the village or stay and do the honorable thing. To keep the promise that she had made to him and the prince.”

“ So what happened? Did she marry the prince?” Ororo couldn’t help but ask.

“ No child, she did not. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes she left with the young artist who had found refuge just outside of the King’s territory. They left to go back to his homeland. They did not have much in terms of material things but they had a roof over their heads, food to eat and of course each other. They made a new life together, where they allowed each other to be free and supported each other through bad times and good.”

“ The king, however, did not live so fortunately. He grew older and lonelier as each year passed. Though he would not speak it aloud he deeply regretted the way he had treated his daughter and he would take his regret to the grave.”

The old woman handed Ororo the box and moved to sit back down in her chair. “ I do not understand Ainet…why have you told me this story?”

“ Open the box Ororo.” She slowly removed the top off the box. Her heartbeat increased as she gazed into the box. There were photographs and letters…of her mother…and her father…the vague memories she had of her parents synced perfectly the photos.

“ I told you this story because I think N’dare would’ve wanted her daughter to know how she and her father met.”

“ H-how…?”

“ From the moment you arrived in this village I knew who you were. The people have not forgotten either. Your mother was from a very powerful line Ororo.”

“ White hair…blue eyes…the mark of the priestess. She who connected with the Goddess.”

“ And you think…I am her? ”

“ No. I think you are more. ”

“ I’m merely a thief at best Ainet.” a killer at worst, her mind couldn’t help but to remind her.

“ You are young, you haven’t even begun to reach your full potential. And you won’t if you don’t stop thinking like that.” Ainet began to start coughing into her elbow once again mentally cursing her aging body. “ Ororo…I cannot make you stay if you truly wish to leave. I all I can do is offer you a place to stay. This is your village. Your home. You are always welcome here.”

Ororo quickly filled a cup with water and gave it to Ainet who busy clearing her throat “ Your grandfather was stubborn and stupid and I refuse to repeat his mistakes.”

“I have so many questions now…” Ororo slowly slid to the ground in front of Ainet.

“ Take your time.”

“ Are you my…are we?”

“ Related? No. I helped to birth and care for you mother when she was young. I did think of her as my own. It hurt deeply when she went away but I understood why she did.”

“ How did you get these photos? If my parents never returned here then…?”

“ Your father was a good man Ororo…he made sure that I was able to keep a modicum of your mother with me through the years.”

“ So you know about…”

“ The plane crash? Yes…when the letters and the photographs stopped coming I knew something was wrong. Your father worked like clockwork. I was in the city when I heard the news. When I heard that you had gone missing…I feared the worst.”

Ainet looked up at the ceiling, as if she was gazing back through time. “I prayed to the Goddess that you would be okay and that you would somehow find your way here…to me. It seems that she has finally answered my prayers after all this time.”

She looked back down and the two shared a smile.

“ Ainet…I don’t know if I can stay here…but the questions I have only you seem to know the answer to.”

“ Then stay…stay until your questions are answered. I will do my best to answer them.”

Ororo nodded, and then bit her lip. She gazed down to her hands began to speak once more. “ Ainet do…these priestesses…can they control lightning a-and other things?”

Ainet smiled, a spark of delight was in her eyes. “ Not like you child, the only one who has been able to do so was a…”

Ororo looked up expectantly. “ Was what?”

“ A goddess.”


	2. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter up a week and half ago but then my keyboard decided to completely die on me so I couldn't finish the chapter until just now. 
> 
> Hope that you guys like it. I'm really proud of it.

So much had changed since that fateful night.

Ororo for once had a place to call home. Her wandering had finally come to an end. Ainet had some of the men of the village to clear out and renovate the place where her family once lived. It was located a little ways away from the village on top of a hill that was high enough to survey the entire village and stood at the foot of Mount Kilimanjaro.

It was a beautiful sight. Especially at sunrise, Ororo thought to herself wistfully. At first she had been uncomfortable living off on her own while Ainet was still in her small quarters. The old woman was stubborn as an ox; she refused to move back into the family grounds. Something about cutting off ties with the place after her grandfather died. Ororo thought it was more because of the very large set of steps preceding the grounds.

Luckily Ororo was wise enough not to voice that thought.

As time passed the people of the village soon began to revere her as her powers started to reveal themselves more and more. It was Ainet that figured out that her powers were most likely linked to her emotions. While that worried Ororo she knew that maintaining a level of inner peace was necessary. That meant that she would have to work on her issues with her past. The young girl was thankful that she would not have to do it alone. Ainet had become somewhat a multitude of thing to her. Mentor…Teacher…Confidant…it was becoming hard to imagine a life without her.

Things were finally going smoothly for once in her life. The village was starting to regain its crops and livestock and it made Ororo happy. She liked the idea of helping people. To give something back to the people that had taken care of her when she needed it.

The worshipping, however, she could live without. It made her somewhat uncomfortable being the center of attention. It was ostracizing rather than flattering.

She wanted friends…not servants or worshippers.

Still she took their reverence with deep gratitude. She knew that they were only doing what they thought was right. On her 17th birthday they had held a humungous feast in her honor. They seemed to be happy to do it and that warmed her heart. Her life was the best it has ever been since she had found her mother’s village.  
Yes, things were going smoothly. For how long though…she thought as a black jet flew in the direction of her village, was another question entirely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The sound of a large engine caught the attention of everyone in the village. The men quickly ushered the women and children into their houses. Ororo had been walking towards the village to meet Ainet when she saw the large black jet land in an open part of the village square.

“ Goddess, stand back!” One of the male warriors shouted. The warriors formed a shield in front of her as means to protect her, Ororo had a feeling that it would be of no use.

Ororo was not fond of soldiers nor was she too amendable to planes. The clouds began to darken. Whoever these people were…their stay was not going to be long.  
The loading gate opened and revealed two men. Pale…like the wealthy tourists she used to steal from in Cairo. They made their way down the hatch and on to the ground. Such boldness they had, Ororo thought, like they actually had a reason to feel safe.

They did not dress in uniforms. They dressed as if they were coming from a high-end hotel on vacation. Light colors to help deflect the rays of the sun. Who were they…and more importantly what was the reason they were here?

Ororo felt a surge hit her. It didn’t hurt…rather it felt like a gust of wind…

 _(We mean no harm)_ A male voice echoed in her mind. It made her gasp in surprise. (We wish only to talk).

_{Who are you? How are you doing this?!}_

_(I promise you all will be explained but please tell your men to stand down. They make my friend nervous)._

The sound of footsteps broke the silence. Ororo saw Ainet walk in front of the warriors like a general would an army.

“ Take the goddess back to her quarters.”

“ Yes Mama Ainet.” They sounded in unison. Ororo began to panic. What was Ainet doing?

“ No…Ainet!” She felt herself being led away against her will.

“ Calm yourself Ororo. Everything will be fine.”

“ Ainet!” she struggled to keep her emotions in check. The clouds darkened more.

“ ORORO.” The young girl instantly stopped struggling. “ Go, I will see you soon.”

“….” She was her elder; she had to do what she said. “ Be safe.”

“ I’ve always been hard to kill.” Ainet turned her head and winked at her young charge. “ Now go.”

Reluctantly, Ororo did what she was told. Praying silently that what she said was true.

Ainet watched the warriors leave and when she was sure that they were out of earshot she turned back to the men in front of her. She looked at both of them and noticed that one of them was touching his temples.

_(We aren’t here to harm anyone.)_

“ As if you could.” Ainet said aloud in English. She had an idea of why these two men were here. It had something to do with Ororo.

“ You speak English? Wonderful. My name is Charles Xavier and this my friend Erik Lehnsherr and—”

“ You two are very presumptuous…landing this contraption here like it is your right. What is wrong with you? This is our home and you couldn’t find the decency to find somewhere outside of the main square? ”

Visibly chastened Charles tried to excuse himself. “ We’re so sorry, the weather was making it very hard-“

“ It is because the Goddess didn’t want you here.”

“ Yes…the girl. Please, you don’t know what you are dealing with-”

“ Again, you are presumptuous. You believe us ignorant?”

“ Yes,” Erik interceded, clearly impatient and done with pleasantries. “Whatever you all think she is, she is not. She’s a mutant.”

Ainet narrowed her eyes in anger. Her patience was being tested thoroughly by these white men. She was tired of their arrogance. She was tired of hearing what they thought to be correct especially when they had no clue.

“ Ms…”

“ Ainet.”

“ Ms. Ainet, what my friend is trying to say is that the young lady in you care…has the ability help a lot of people. We would just like to have a moment with her to explain ourselves.”

“ You will not see her. Not as along that plane is sitting here and not most certainly not until you humble yourselves. Whatever it is you two have come here for…you remember that you are coming to US for assistance not the other way around.”

Ainet turned around and began walking towards the hill. No doubt that Ororo was probably worried.

The men left that day. They came back multiple times and every time Ainet denied them. Ororo began to think that the elderly woman was gaining enjoyment from it.

* * *

There was nothing more freeing than soaring through the skies. Nothing.  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, Ororo allowed the winds to carry her across the sky. Swooping up and down made her feel giddy. A toothy smile grew across her face, as the happiness inside seemed to envelope her. If given the choice she’d probably stay up there forever. Life down there was so unbearably cruel.

Up here, she thought, it was easy.

The time in the air was her time to relax and not think of the responsibilities that she had. The worries that plagued on the ground didn’t exist. She looked down at the ground and noticed a jeep barreling across the terrain. Upon closer she noticed that it was the two men from before.

Feeling her mood begin to sour she made her way back to the village. It was time this ended. She was tired of her people being harassed by these foreigners. As she landed on the steps leading towards her quarters she saw Ainet standing at the top with her cane in hand.

“ You’ve seen them already I take it.”

“ They are late. I was beginning to worry…” The smirk on Ainet’s face made Ororo shake her head.

“You enjoy playing with them too much.”

“I’m old child, let me have my fun.”

“ Who are they…what do they want?” Ororo asked as she made her way up the rest of the steps.

“They are merely desperate men Ororo…what they want is irrelevant.”

“It has to end, the people are restless and on edge. I need to talk to them.”

Ainet was silent for a moment before speaking again. “ As you wish Goddess.”

Goddess, not Ororo.

Ororo could tell that she was not on board with her decision but they couldn’t allow this to continue. It was her duty to protect them. As long as these men kept coming around there wouldn’t be any peace. Once they found out what the men wanted they could put it all behind them.

As Ainet walked down she suddenly stopped, without turning around spoke, “ Have something draped over you before I return.”

Not understanding, “ What is wrong with have I have on now?”

She was wearing the traditional garb of the priestesses of her line. Why should she need to cover herself?

“ Wandering eyes of desperate men do little for substantial conversation.” Was all that she said before walking down the stairs again.

 _I also do not need another reason to kill these white men_ Ainet thought negatively. She knew this day was coming. No matter how much she tried to fight against it there was nothing she really could do about it. The visions she had told of her strangers coming. They told her of their pale skin and their powers. She knew exactly what they were here for. They were here to take Ororo away… what was worse…she had to let them.

When N’dare had left there was no one to takeover as priestess of the village she took the position. When the leader of the village died and the village and the surrounding tribes were descending into chaos she took control and quelled the in fighting. However…nothing was harder than what was she about to do.  
Although she was not of her own blood letting go of N’dare hurt her more than she cared to admit. She was the daughter she never conceived, Ororo…the grandchild she almost lost before meeting her. Now she had to let her go. Ororo had a path she needed to walk. It was going to be treacherous and Ainet didn’t know if she was going to survive it.

Ororo had been with her for years, she had grown so much from where she once was. She more self-confident…her level of control over her powers had greatly improved…she well on her way to becoming who she was meant to be. She couldn’t be more proud of the young girl if she tried.  
Which is why it broke her heart to let her go. She wouldn’t be able to protect from what is going to happen next.

She saw the jeep stop just outside the village, the men got out and slowly walked towards the village. Ainet clenched her fists tightly. Before Charles could speak she cut him off.

“ She wants to speak with you. One of you…follow me.”

“ I’m sorry…only one of us?” Charles questioned. One of Ainet’s eyebrows raised and she spoke slower.

“ Yes, one of you. I’ll be frank; the presence of both of you exasperates me to no end. The less I have to interact with either of you the better. ”

“ Is the rudeness necessary?” Erik asked gruffly. Under other circumstances he might’ve liked the old woman she had spirit, but it was hot and he was not in the mood.

“ Very much like your presence here…no I suppose it isn’t. Won’t stop me from continuing though.”

Quickly becoming bored with the situation Ainet asked one final time, “Only one.”

“ Charles I don’t think this is wise…” the dirty look he gave the woman in front of him was returned equal fervor.

“ Erik what choice do we have? I won’t be but a while. Go back to the hotel. I’ll contact you when I’m done.”

Seeing that he couldn’t changed his mine he reluctantly agreed.“ Fine, just try and stay alive will you? I’m explaining why I had to bring a dead carcass back to the mansion.” Erik turned away and went back to the car.

“ Duly noted. See you in a bit.” Charles smiled and turned back to Ainet.

“ Shall we?”

“Follow me.” Without another word they began walked towards the hill. The villager stopped what they were doing and stared. There was a mixture of emotions on their faces were of distrust, curiosity, and…anger.

Like they somehow knew that this man was trying to take the hidden jewel of the village.

Their stares dug into his skin like needles their emotional thoughts scraped against his mind like a nails on a chalkboard. Ainet seemed to want him to feel every bit of it.

When they got to the bottom she made sure to make one thing clear: Watch your eyes.

As the climbed the numerous steps, she could hear his small pants and couldn’t help but smirk.

On the last step, she saw Ororo dance on the winds. The robes she now wore billowed around her. Twirling slowly with her hands raised above her. Eyes closed and mind focused solely on the shifting winds Ororo looked every bit the goddess the people took her for.

Charles looked in amazement. He had seen much in his travels but none quiet as elegant as this. It reminded of him of when he was a child and his parents take him to the ballets. The sight before him was an equally entrancing sight.  
Ainet heard made her shift her eyes towards the white man next to her.

“Eyes Xavier.”

The trance that Ororo had been under broke at the sound of Ainet’s voice. She dropped to the ground slowly, her gaze trained on the extra body. Ainet walked to where Ororo and got her to focus on her.

Switching to her native tongue,“ Ororo, this man is Charles Xavier. He wishes to speak to you.”

“ I thought there were two. What happened to the other one?”

“ I sent him away. One is more than enough don’t think?”

“ Let us just get this over with.” Ainet nodded and motioned for Charles to come closer.

“ Let us sit in the shade.“ They walked over to the largest Acai tree and Once they got settled Ainet spoke once more.

“ Ororo does not know much English. I shall translate…”

“ Oh that won’t be needed. Just tell her to relax her mind. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Gritting her teeth, she merely nodded. Her fingers itched with magic aching to be released. Xaiver was pushing it.

“ Ororo…if you can, relax your mind.”

Following Ainet’s odd request, she closed her eyes and did her best to calm the tension in her thoughts.

_(Ororo. Can you hear me?)_

_{How are you doing this? Are you a god?}_

_(No…and neither are you I’m afraid.)_

_{I don’t understand…)_

_(You are what the world knows to be a ‘mutant’. I suppose we should continue this conversation verbally. I fear your caretaker does not look too happy.)_

When Ororo opened her eyes she saw that Ainet was glaring at Charles.

Charles cleared his throat and began again.

“ I’m sorry about when we first encountered each other. My friend and I did not mean to cause a stir. We simply wished to talk.”

“ Then talk, this time out loud.” Charles nodded awkwardly.

“ Ororo…you have a magnificent gift…that could potentially help millions of people. I know that this is a lot to ask of you but I was wondering…hoping rather…that you would come with us back to the States. I run a school for gifted persons such as yourself. Our goal is to help relations between mutant and non-mutants.”

“And how are we supposed to trust you?” Ainet asked. “ How do we know that this is not a ruse?”

“ I understand that you are distrustful…however I was hoping that was something that we can learn together.” Charles watched Ororo, he saw the caution in her eyes. Her thoughts were racing.

“ Get out of my head.” The words sounded strange coming out her mouth. It felt almost wrong. She did not like the fact that he could read thoughts. It unnerved her.

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, it’s just that you were projecting a bit. I must commend you though. Your mind is very resistant to my powers. That doesn’t happen a lot,people usually train for a number of years to get to level you are at naturally.”

That did not comfort her.“ How long?”

“ Excuse me?”

“ How long do I have until I need to give you answer?”

“My friend and I need to get back to the US in two days. I need to get back to my students.”

“Two days…”

“ How are we expected to make such a decision in two days?”

“ Well to be fair Ainet I could’ve given you more had I the opportunity to speak with Ororo earlier…”

“ You arrogant lout-“

“ ENOUGH.” It was the first time in a long while that Ororo had raised her voice. It boomed like thunder. She stood up and looked down at the two adults.

“ No more fighting…or angry words…I shouldn’t have let this drag on as it did. The fault is mine. I…I must think. Please…you must leave.”

“ Of course.” Charles got up and straightened out his pants and picked off the blades of grass stuck on him. “ I shall return in two days. Whatever you decide…it is your choice.”

He began to walk to away but then stopped.

“ Ororo…you have dominion over a land where people adore you. What I have to offer you…is the world. I will not lie to you the people in it might fear you…even hate you but they need you nonetheless. The world I have to get offer you is not beautiful but it is real. Far more real than the fantasy you’re living now. Being a mutant means that we have responsibilities to those around us. If you decide to come you will able to taste the world outside of your village. You may find it to be bitter or surprisingly sweet.”

When he was out sight Ainet couldn’t help but let out a cold laugh.

“ Goddess above that was most likely the most arrogant, pretentious thing I’ve heard that man say. White men…their belief that they know everything is absolutely stunning.”

“ Ainet…I need you to leave as well.” Ororo face was blank but the look in her eyes was anything but. There was great conflict in them. They flashed twice as the winds picked up slightly.

Not showing the slight hurt at the coldness she merely nodded. Ororo still struggled with her emotions and Ainet empathized with her. Not even 18 yet and yet the world asked so much of her. It was cruel and there was nothing Ainet could do about it. She cursed the fates that thought this was necessary.

“ You know where to find me if you need me.”

Ainet walked away without another word. She wouldn’t be like Charles Xavier. She promised herself that would not push the girl one way or another. She knew what had to be done. She knew that she had to let Ororo go. That Ororo had to fulfill her destiny.  
Two days and Ororo would be gone.

Ainet would do what had to be done, however she would not do it lightly.

She would find where these were men staying.

She would make these men understand that they would soon hold her life in their hands.

She would make these men understand that if they did not protect her they would rue the day that they didn’t.

* * *

Tracking them down wasn’t hard.

They were exactly where she thought they would be. The most expensive hotel in the city…did they know the meaning of the word subtle? Ainet highly doubted it.

She went to the front desk and asked in her sweetest voice to ring the room of Charles Xavier. She told the attendant that it was very urgent that she spoke to him.

“ Tell him that Ainet wishes to see him. He will know.”

The attendant nodded and called up to the room. After a quick exchange over the phone the attendant guided her to the elevator and pushed the button to the correct floor. As the doors closed shut the sweet smile that graced her face fell away.

When the doors opened again she saw Charles and Erik standing.

“ I would ask how you found us but I doubt you'd actually tell.” Charles stuck his hands into his pockets causally.

“ Just know that you are not the only gifted ones around. Shall we talk in one of your rooms…I doubt you’d want this conversation to happen in a hallway…?”

“ Follow me.”

As soon as they got into the room Ainet spoke.

“ She is going to go with you.”

“ She has said this?” Erik asked.

“ No, but she will.”

“ Ainet, I meant what I said before. This is to be her decision—“

“ And it will be. Right now she is in conflict with herself but she will make the decision.”

“ How do could you possibly know this? Ever since we’ve met you have been so sure about everything.” Erik said in a frustrated manner. He hated the uncertain.

“ Like I said before Mr. Lehnsherr…you are not the only one with gifts.” She sat down in a chair. Next to her was a small glass of water. She picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful, she thought, the design of it was simple. The craftsmanship was stunning. The crystal that made the glass was flawless.

“ You have no idea what you have in her…” Ainet’s eyes began to glow and the water started to dance.

Charles slowly sat down on the bed that was across from Ainet, “ Why don’t you tell us more about her then.”

Not taking her eyes off the glass, “ She is fragile…so very fragile. Yet the storm inside… is breathtaking.”

When Ainet felt her eyes begin to water she cleared her throat. She set the glass down on her lap gently. “I have done what I can for her. There are things I wish I could do for her…to protect her from what is to come.”

“ And what exactly is that?” Erik asked.

“I have felt an old evil force growing for some time now. Something that aims to destroy everything we hold dear. It knows how to cloak itself well or else I would’ve gone after it myself. I have every reason to believe that its target is Ororo. To use her.”

“ If you wanted her to go in the first place why didn’t you damn well allow us to come to sooner?! We’ve wasted so much time…”

“ Erik…”

“ You think this was easy for me?!” Ainet snapped back, “ That I could just let her go without a second thought? You have no idea what she means to me…how dear she is to me. Letting her go is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.” Her grip on the glass tightened.

“ I don’t trust either one of you very much…but it seems as though you all are my last option.”

“ Well thank you for that vote of confidence.”

“ Erik.” Charles was tired of fighting and snipping. They had more pressing issues to think about. If what Ainet said was true they needed to prepare. They needed to get back to the school.

“ I need to go before Ororo finds out that I am gone.” Ainet got up from her seat and set the glass back down onto the table. She heard the men speaking again but did not pay much attention to it. When she heard name called she stopped.

“ Ainet…we will do all that we can.”

Without turning around she opened the door.“ No, you will do better.”

_We cannot afford anything less._

* * *

The next two days were tension filled. The skies swirled ominously. There had been no sight of the goddess since the white man had left. The women of the village brought her food but noticed that was barely eaten.

Ainet would not speak a word when asked about it.

It was the night before the decision had to be made that it began to rain heavily. Everyone was in their homes, most likely asleep. It was late, Ororo knew, she shouldn’t do this. Ainet was probably asleep. She shouldn’t disturb her. She thought of turning back multiple times but still her feet kept walking towards her mentor’s door.

Completely drenched, she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

One knock, she promised herself, one knock and if she does not answer I will leave.

She struck the door once.

_Please answer…_

_Please don’t answer…_

_Please answer…_

Ororo jumped when she heard the door open. Ainet brought her shall closer to her.

“ Come in child you’re soaking wet.”

“ It’s not like it would effect me.” She said without thinking.

“ Yes well, tell that to my floors.” Ainet turned on a light and a got a few large towels to help dry off Ororo.

“ Ainet…” She didn’t want small talk. Her mind couldn’t handle it at the moment. Too many thoughts swirling in head, all them fought for dominance.

“ You have come because have you made your decision?”

“ No! And that is the problem! I cannot…I cannot make one.” Thunder sounded from far away. Ororo wasn’t sure if that was her or a natural occurrence. Ainet moved to her old chair and sat down. She hadn’t been sleeping when Ororo knocked on the door. How could she when she knew what was going to happen?

“ They are coming tomorrow.”

“ I know!” Ororo began to pace. “ I know…this is all too much. I-I cannot do this. I cannot just leave. I have duties here. People that need me!”

“ True.”

“ How dare that man come here and ask such a thing of me? How dare he assume that he knows who I am…that he knows our traditions and beliefs?”

“ Again, all true.”

“ And yet…” Slowing her movements she turned away from Ainet, “ there is a small part of me…that thinks I need to go.”

Ororo took a deep breath she needed to stay calm. No matter how her chest began to constrict or her eyes began to burn with tears. It was a betrayal. How could she even think of going? Knowing that her mentor disliked those men so greatly?

“ Ororo, come here.” The voice was soft, like a gentle caress through her hair. Ororo turned and walked to where Ainet was. She sat down on the floor and put her head on her knee. Ainet began to stroke her hair, in attempt to soothe them both of this heartache.

“ I have been so lucky…there have been so many times that I have thought that I would not make it. And then I found you.” Ororo did not see the smile grow on Ainet’s face.

“ I don’t know where I would be without you. Or this village.”

“ I’m sure you would’ve found your path eventually.”

“ In a way I suppose Xavier is right the life I have here is a fantasy…in comparison to what I lived before. Which caused me to think of those who have not been so lucky. Children, as who are as young as I was then. They who have no one. Do I not have a responsibility to give them aid as I would do the children here? ”

“ What does your heart tell you?”

“ It tells me that, if what Charles Xavier says is true. A lot of innocent people can and will be hurt.”

“ You wish to protect the innocent. That is a noble thing.”

“ But it is not!” She quickly lifted her head, “ Because deep down I know the true cause of why I would go. If there are others…people with powers and the violence were to somehow to come here I would never forgive myself!”

“ Ororo Iqadi Munroe, you are determined to make yourself out to be a monster aren’t you?” Ainet chuckled softly. “This is your home; it is only natural that you want to protect it. Be it near or far away.”

“ But Ainet—!“

“ Child you are trying to talk yourself out of going because you somehow feel guilty for leaving. This village will not go to ruin if you are gone. You will be greatly missed of course but that is not enough reason to stay.”

“ The crops…the livestock…”

“ We have a surplus now and our livestock are healthy and producing enough for us to be more than comfortable. And what we do not have we can buy in the market.” Ainet moved shakily to the floor and met Ororo’s eyes.

“ You have done great good here there is no denying that. But now you have the opportunity to do great good somewhere else. You would not be wrong for staying nor would you be wrong for going. This is not some trick question Ororo. There is no wrong answer here.” It would’ve been so easy for her to twist Ororo’s indecision into her favor. She fought against the urge to do so, even now.

“ But what about…” You? It sounded childish in her head so she didn’t say it. She was six months away from being eighteen for Goddess sake.

“ Me? Oh Ororo…I shall do what I have done for many years now. Lead the people. Pay tribute to the Goddess and live for another day.” The young girl finally saw the sadness in her mentor’s eyes. Ainet grasped Ororo’s face gently and touched foreheads.

“All while missing you terribly. I’m a wonderful multi-tasker that way.” A few tears feel down Ororo’s cheeks as tried to smile.

“ Tell me not to go Ainet. Say the words and all this madness will end. Say the words and we will not be parted.”

“ Oh no, you will not use me to make this decision for you.” Ainet chuckled. Her tears of her own began to well up. “ Just know that our bond is strong. Distance means nothing; we will always have each other. Know that only the greatest of fools would try to break it.”

Launching herself into Ainet’s hold, she nearly took them off balance.

“ I love you Ainet. You…you are the closest thing to family I have…I’m sorry that I haven’t said those words until this moment.” And now felt like a crime. So many opportunities, why hadn’t she said it before?

“ The words don’t always come easy child. Some times they have far to travel and sometimes they come too late. Yours…however are right on time.” Ainet squeezed Ororo tightly. Moving to her feet she brought Ororo up with her.

“ Now you must go and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.” Ainet rubbed her thumbs against Ororo’s shoulders.

“ Um…” Ororo felt herself start to flush; it was such an embarrassing request. So childish, “ Ainet…do you think that it be alright okay if I stay the night here?”

Ainet stared for a second but agreed to it in the end. When Ororo finally fell asleep Ainet touched the ruby that was around her neck. She muttered a few words causing both her eyes and the ruby to glow.

When the glow faded away Ainet turn off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

 

The next few hours were deceptively short. Ororo felt like she had only slept for a few minutes when Ainet had gently shook her awake.

“ Ororo you must wake up. They will be here soon. You must eat.” She could smell food cooking. The sun shown through the window reaffirming the fact it was indeed morning.  
“ You will need to wash and change clothes also.”

Wiping her eyes, Ororo got up from the bed. The gravity of the situation was finally hitting her full force. She was leaving the village today. To go to United States to help a group of people she didn’t know. It was frightening and yet…

“Check on top of the desk. Your clothes on it.” Ainet sped back to the food to make sure that it didn’t burn. She had gotten her a plain white sundress. It was segmented, long and went down to the ankle. There was also a fresh pair of undergarments, a pair of sandals, and a large wheat colored floppy hat.

“ You knew didn’t you? That I would choose to go.” Ororo stared down at the clothes. She knew that Ainet was not all that she appeared to be. There were things in the village that didn’t occur naturally. Ororo did not think on it too much because Ainet never seemed dangerous. At least towards her she wasn’t.

“I wanted to be prepared. If that is what you mean.” She amended, Ainet continued to cook the food taste testing it sparingly. “I got you a trunk with some other things that you might need.”

“ Ainet…how much did this all cost?” She didn’t like people spending money on her. Ainet knew it.

“ It doesn’t matter. Hurry and eat so you can wash up.” Ainet made her plate and set it on the table.

“ Ainet.”

“ Ororo we are running out of time. Don’t argue with me. Please.”

“ Yes Ainet.” She ate her food, washed herself and changed into her new clothes.

The material was soft, Ororo noted, and it fit like a dream. Smiling a little at the mirror she adjusted her mother’s necklace to fit over the dress before she went back to Ainet who was already sitting at the table. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Ororo.

“ Thank you…for the dress. I love it.” Ororo sat down and began to eat her food.

“The material is thinner than I thought.” She muttered into her cup. It was by no means see through, however it reveal a slightly telling silhouette. Still, Ororo looked beautiful in it and as long as she didn’t have a problem with it Ainet would not say anything.

“ You’re welcome child. It suits you.”

She had made it habit to watch over all the girls in the village. She was determined to make this a safe place for all of its people. The men were held accountable for the actions. The boys were taught to be better than the past generation. The outside world may allow monsters to roam free but not here. Here they were killed at the source, the mind.

Ainet prayed for the Goddess to protect Ororo when she went abroad. The clash of what she had been taught here and what they expected over there would no doubt be hard to navigate at first. She held high hope that despite the conflicting messages Ororo would thrive.

She continued to eat her food until she noticed Ororo stopped eating.

“ Ororo? What’s wrong?”

“ I…I feel something. It’s big and it coming fast.” It felt like scissors was tearing through fabric. Ororo couldn’t figure out how to describe it any better.

The statement caused one of Ainet’s eyebrows to rise. She got up and grabbed her cane and made her way out of the door. She saw a black dot that was become larger with each passing second.

The jet.

Ororo had sensed the jet coming. How? Ainet didn’t have time to think much on the matter as she saw the jet land outside of the village.

They were here. Ainet’s grip on the handle of her cane tightened. She turned her head towards the young girl.

“ Ororo, the men are here. Are you sure of your decision?”

“ Yes.” Her voice was strong but her eyes still held a little bit of vulnerability. She hadn’t gotten up from the table.

Ainet walked back to Ororo and grabbed her hand.

“ Remember what I said before. You will always have a home here. You will always have me.”

“ And only the greatest of fools would try and tear us a part.” Ororo whispered. She felt her eyes begin to water and tried to blink them a way.

“ Shh… No tears now,” Ainet smiled gently, “Smile child, because think of the next time we meet and how joyous it will be.”

The thought did make Ororo grin if only a little. Ainet kissed her forehead

“Let us greet our invaders. I mean visitors.” Ororo couldn’t help but shake her head and giggle.

“ You will never like them will you?”

“ I don’t need to like them. As long as they look after you and take care of you I will not make a fuss.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With Ororo’s trunk put away onto the jet and Erik went back on board to start the charting the course back to the school the only ones left on the ground. Ororo, stood back staring at the village that she had considered home. It was actually happening. She was leaving. Completely engulfed in her thoughts she didn’t hear the conversation between the two adults near the gate.

“ Remember Xavier, you are taking my life into your hands. Guard it with your own.”

“ She will be safe Ainet. I give you my word.”

“ Pfft, your words mean nothing to me. It’s your actions I’m more so interested in.” Ainet turned her back on him and walked over to Ororo.

“ Before you leave I want to give you something.”

“ More? You have given me more than enough…”

“ Shush shush, don’t argue with me.” Ainet handed her a box. When Ororo opened it she gasped. It was the box with all of the photographs of her parents.

“ Ainet, I cannot take these.”

“ You can and you will. I don’t need them anymore.”

“ At least take half. Please.”

“ I’ll shall take one, but the next time we meet I will be giving it back.” Ainet dug through the pile and selected one. It was a copy of another one in the pile.

“ And the last thing…” Ainet handed Ororo a wooden box. “ Hold this.”

Ororo closed the box to the photos and put them on the ground. She took the wooden box in her hands while Ainet opened it. Inside of it was a hair accessory that Ororo hadn’t seen before. It was small black; it reminded her of the arches leading to her quarters. The center was shaped of a circle and cradled between a pointed slope and mounted on a pointed arch.

“ It is a tiara that has been handed down in your family for many generations. It is now time for you to have it.” Ainet motioned her to tilt her head. She pinched her cheek.” You do not have to wear it now, only when you are ready.”

Ainet placed the tiara gingerly back into the box and adjusted the floppy hat that Ororo was currently wearing.

“ Mutant or no…Show them that Gods walk among them.”

Getting choked up, Ororo contoured her face into a fierce look of determination “ I will wear it proudly. I will make you proud Ainet.”

“ You already have child,” She hugged Ororo tightly, she felt a tear fall down her face,  
“You already have.”

“ I love you.” Ororo said one last time.

“ And I you.” Ainet kissed her cheek. “ Now go.”

Nodding, Ororo gathered her gifts in her arms and began walking towards the jet. Ainet watched her, she saw her grow in confidence with each step she took.

She soon walked with the grace and poise befitting her ancestors, making Ainet smile. She brought her hands to her mouth, finally allowing the tears to fall freely.

As she stepped onto the hatch, Ororo took one last look at her beloved village and finally to Ainet. Smiling gently Ororo, tapped her cheek with her index finger.

No tears, she mouthed to mentor.

Ainet shook her head, No tears.

For the next time they would meet would be glorious indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks again to majestrixstormbringer, for helping me sort out my thoughts. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up I will be jumping from updating this story and my HP (The Lightning Scar) so my updates my take a little while. I have a problem where I need to write long chapters. 
> 
> Now, if you all would rather want small chapters and quicker updates tell me in the comment section and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real struggle for some reason but w/e. Hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long.

Ever since the moment Loki had seen her in his gazing sphere he had been fixated on her visage.  She looked just like Oya looked. She talked just as Oya talked. She even walked like Oya walked. However…there was something different about her. For one, the old woman that he had seen Oya conversing with called her by a different name.

 

He mouthed the name slowly…silently. It goes smoothly across the tongue and made his lips pucker almost like a kiss would. He watched everything from his bed; her movements, expressions. It was a tad voyeuristic he’d admit but when you had been as starved as he is for such a sight for so long a little indulgence is acceptable. When he doesn’t watch her specifically he watches the people who surround her.

 

They did not impose their presence on her.

 

They spoke only when prompted.

 

They did not look upon her directly.

 

It was how it is was supposed to be.

 

Sliding off the bed, Loki walks toward his seeing glass. As he touches it the image of his seemingly lost companion grew. His eyes soften; it had to be her. If the striking similarity in looks did not prove it then the control over the weather seals his suspicions.

 

Oya had somehow managed to outwit death.

 

He would have been more proud if he weren’t so hurt. Loki would’ve thought that out of all the people in the Asgard she would trust _him_ with her secret. They had _mourned_ her. He most of all. Oya was not one to unnecessarily cruel.

 

 _So_ , Loki thinks as his eyes narrow, _something else must’ve happened_.

 

Oya had been the only person buried on Asgardian soil. Given that she was not of Asgardian blood Frigga thought to honor her another way. A way found on Midgard….her true home. A tomb had been built in her honor in the field that she had loved so much. She had been encased in a crystalline “coffin” (as the mortals seemed to call it)…Frigga had placed a spell to preserve the body. Sif had carved a skylight into the tomb as Oya was not too partial to the dark.

 

Odin himself had made sure that field was secure.

 

Even Thor and the Warriors Three contributed in their own way. They gathered finest jewels in all of the 9 realms and, with more gentleness Loki thought them possible of, placed them all around her.

 

He remembered Fandral’s words (he being the most eloquent of the four it made sense), “ _At first we thought to adorn you with flowers since you loved them so dearly, but then we remembered how aghast you were when we picked a single daisy. You said that to destroy a part of nature for simple vanity was a sin. That its right to life was as great and precious as your own. So, even though they pale in comparison to thy beauty, my lady may these jewels remind you how precious you are to us…wherever your spirit may happen to travel.”_

 

Moving, truly moving.

 

Now what did Loki do? You must be wondering.

 

Surely, since he had cared for Oya the most he would’ve had something truly fitting and extravagant.

 

Now, dear readers, I hope you are sitting down because what you are about to read is probably going to be one of the rarest things that you see in this story: Loki being 100% honest (okay, 95% because let’s be honest 100 is reaching.)

 

Truth be told…He wasn’t even there at the burial, at least not physically.

 

He was held up in the library, the illusion that he had situated at the gravesite was his eyes and ears.  

 

Loki had poured over books, anthologies, any bit of parchment he could get his hands. All of it was done in an attempt to stop the senseless inconvenience. Surely with a mind such as his, Loki had thought, he could have found a way to bring Oya back.

 

In the end he hadn't. Obviously.

 

When they had come back his mother, as always, found him first.

 

She found him on the floor, the room a mess. Him, a mess.

 

Frigga held him as he screamed, thrashed. Angry tears flooded his eyes.

 

He had missed his best friend’s funeral…for nothing.

 

When Odin found him he called him a ‘senseless, irreverent child’ and that attempting to mess with the fates and death was a dangerous game.

 

Loki couldn’t help but smirk at him, “ If it were easy everybody would do it, right?”

 

At least he didn’t have to worry about Thor. The eldest was too preoccupied with various drinks and sexual partners. Not that Loki would’ve talked to him anyway. That sort of thing didn’t happen…not anymore at least.

 

 _Ah well_ , Loki had thought, _none of that mattered anymore._

 

The impossible had just happened.

 

And he was not about to let this opportunity pass.

 

As he grabbed his water goblet Loki tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as the scene began to change.

 

Loki was no longer looking at the open village where Oya was. Now he is looking at a singular building. Fancy, he supposes, by Midgard standards. On Asgard it would have been considered subpar. A hovel, really.

 

Why was he being shown this?

 

* * *

 

 

“So…who exactly is the Professor and Mr. Lehnsherr bringing this time?” A blonde girl asks leaning over the counter trying to sneak a freshly baked cookie. She ends up snatching her hand back when it gets slapped away.

 

“I hope it’s a girl, this place is turning into a complete dude ranch.”

 

“Girl, boy or anything in between, we will treat them with respect Robert,” a Scottish woman replies absentmindedly as she scuttles around the kitchen. No doubt Charles and the rest would be hungry when they came back, she thought to herself.

 

Moira MacTaggert looked at the kitchen clock. They should be arriving soon. “Bobby, have you talked to the hellions?”

 

“They said they’d be here in time, Moira.”

 

“Yeah thirty minutes late and smelling like various greased meats.” Tabitha attempted to sneak a cookie again only to be blocked once more.

 

“I know…" Bobby looked upward dreamily, "It’s so unfair I couldn’t go.”

 

“Robert you know exactly why you weren’t allowed to go out.”

 

“Yeah you perv.”

 

“I keep telling you guys it was a mistake!”

 

“Barging into the girls’ locker room after practice three times in one week isn’t a mistake Bobby. It’s a little boy with a death wish.” Tabitha points at him.

 

“Robert go an’ sit in the common room and wait for the others. I’d rather not have blood splattered across my freshly cleaned kitchen.”

 

“Yes Moira.” Tabitha had never seen the boy run so fast.

 

“Little skeeze…” she muttered.

 

“Language, Tabitha.”

 

“It’s Boom Boom, Moira, not _Tabitha_.”

 

“Yes, yes. Gather up the other girls and go to the common room. Try an’ not kill each other before Charles and Eric comes back, eh?”

 

“ Will do.” Boom Boom salutes and bounces out of the kitchen. Moira wiped her forehead and wiped her hands with a kitchen cloth. The food was done. The place was clean…

 

( _Moira, we are about thirty minutes away is everything prepared?_ )

 

**( _Yeh…all that’s missing are the boys_.) **

 

( _They aren’t there? I told them to_ -)

 

There was loudness coming from the common room. The boys were back.

 

**( _Speak of the devil, eh Charlie?_ ) **

 

( _Try and settle them down please. Our guest will do better with calm at the moment.)_

**( _They’ve been askin’ about the new one. What should Ah tell ’em?)_ **

 

( _That our guest’s name is ‘Ororo’. The rest she will divulge herself when we arrive_.)

 

**( _Right. I’ll have yer wheels raring to by the time you get here.)_**

 

( _…._ )

 

**_(Charles…your wheelchair ain’t nothing to be ashamed about. It’s a part of your life now…)_ **

 

( _Moira…please, just make sure that the children are all in the common room. We shall be there soon.)_

 

**( _Alright alright, I know when I’m being told to cork it…)_ **

 

Moira sighed. Charles still hadn't got used to that wheelchair. He actively fought against using it. No one thought of him differently since that assassination attempt, they were just lucky that he was still alive. Charles had become a beacon of hope to the young people under this roof and to numerous others. They were still trying to find the culprit of the attack; Erik thought that it was the government. Moira felt inclined to agree but had said nothing on the subject. The children had still believed that the government, the highest law in the land, hadn’t forsaken them quite yet.

 

They desperately want to believe that all hell isn’t breaking loose around them.

 

And here, it wasn’t. Here, it is safe. _A small oasis_ , she thinks.

 

Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders she moves towards the common room. The image of spirited teenagers made her smile a little and she cleared her throat to catch their attention.

 

“Come on, Moira, we know you know more than you’re telling. We also know that the Professor and Erik are coming back today.” Bobby tried to weasel more information of the den mother. 

 

“My, my, aren’t you all an inquisitive bunch…if only you all were like this with your studies.”

 

“Just give us something Moira, Professor X said nothing before they left.” Armando crossed his arms as he stood next to the couch. Jean, Betsy, and Boom Boom had taken the center of the couch while Bobby was on the arm of the chair. Scott was on the side closest to Jean, while Piotr towered directly over the couch,  which caused a slight shadow. Warren sat on the padded armchair and Henry just sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He was busy writing down something. Notes for his next project, probably; Henry was always working on something.

 

“I only have a name…God help me, I don’t want butcher it. Her name is…Oh-roh-roh.”

 

“O…ro…ro…your boat gently down the stream...” Armando smacked Bobby in the back of the head.

 

Henry pushes back his drooping glasses into their proper place. “It’s Arabic, I believe. I think roughly it translates to ‘beauty or beautiful.’’

 

“ Is there anything you don’t know, brainiac?” Tabitha teased lightly.

 

Henry smiled in response. “Nope.”

 

“Beauty, huh?” Warren repeated with a lazy smile.

 

“Oh here we go. The poor girl isn’t even here yet and your cogs are already twirling.” Betsy rolled her eyes as she pulled one of her legs close to her chest.

 

“Jealous, Braddock?” Warren teased. “We could always have another go if you want...”

 

“Mmm thanks, but I already used the ‘get one lapse in judgment’ free card I had on you,” the East Asian girl said blandly as she checked her nails.

 

The group laughed while Armando just patted the emotionally wounded angel on the shoulder. “Just stay down man. Just stay down.”

 

“I for one think it’s a great idea to have another girl around; too much testosterone floating around here,” Jean interjects. Jean Grey is Charles Xavier’s protégé and the crown jewel of the school. She was the first girl that he and Erik had brought in; being a telepath and having a penchant for telekinesis made it easy to see why the professor takes a shine to her.

 

Her group seniority, beauty and personality made her the queen of the small school.

 

“Yeah, getting outvoted all the time is getting really old.”

 

“Aw come on girls, you’re lucky to be surrounded by prime specimens of man.” Bobby flexed his arms and puffs out his chest.

 

“You’re definitely a _specimen_ , Bobby. Of _what_ though is yet to be determined.” Tabitha pinches Bobby’s arm until he yelps.

 

Moira began to mentally count; they were still missing two people…Kurt Wagner and John Proudstar. They had come to the school not too long ago and were almost complete opposites. John was loud, outgoing and very opinionated while Kurt was very quiet and mostly kept to himself.

 

Charles told her that when they had found Kurt he was in the middle of being chased by angry villagers. They thought that he was a demon. Charles thought that he’s still in shock from the ordeal.

 

John Proudstar had been reluctant to come, and that was a gross understatement. According to Armando, Charles had goaded him into it. Moira, unfortunately, could see that. When Charles doesn’t get his way with charm he tends to revert to an ugly side of himself.

 

They didn’t know how long John would stay…right now Moira thought that he was simply there to somehow prove Charles wrong about something. “ We need everyone. Peter, could you find some way to get Kurt downstairs? Armando…”

 

“Already on it Moira.” Armando and John are _tentative friends_ …okay maybe that was still too strong of phrasing. John tolerates Armando the most? It’s complicated.

_(We’re about to land Moira.)_

 

**_(Okay, I’ll be there in a sec.)_ **

 

“The rest of ya…just stay here and try and act presentable. Don’t want to scare the lass too much, eh?” Moira left  the room to get Charles’ wheelchair.

 

Pushing the wheelchair to the landing space she sees the black jet land smoothly and silently on to the ground. Henry has been playing around with engine system again it seems.

 

“Quieter than a damn cat,” Moira mutters to herself. The wildly shifting air causes her hair and clothes to flutter around. She squints her eyes and little particles are being swept about. The hatch opens and the first person out is Charles. To the untrained eye the move towards the ground was smooth and fluid. However Moira can see the slight falter in his steps and the concentration on Charles’ face; he is using his powers to hold himself up.

 

He was using his powers to walk.

 

“Welcome back, Charles.”

 

“Hello, Moira.”

 

When he gets to the ground Charles quietly sits in the wheelchair and she doesn’t mention it. The next thing that comes out of the jet is a large trunk traveling through the air, and right behind it is Erik.

 

“Hello Erik.”

 

“Moira.”

 

“And where is the young lass?”

 

“Right here- Ms. Monroe, come down please.”

 

Moira looks up and can’t help but gasp. The girl that walks down the stairs has the distinct air of royalty. Her posture is perfect and her walk effortlessly calculated. It is slightly hard to believe that she is still only seventeen. Moira feels a sense of awareness about her that the other children haven’t quite mastered yet.

 

Still her eyes hold a curiosity and lightness in them. She looks at the large building around her until her eyes finally land on the Scottish woman.

 

“Ororo this is Moira MacTaggert. She helps to look after you and the other children under this roof.”

 

“Welcome to the school, lass.” Ororo simply noddd. She was nervous, Moira noted. It wasn't evident for the most part but the hands were a tell it all. It makes Moira’s eyes soften and her lips turned into an understanding smile. The knowing grin seemed to calm the girl as she returns it, if only slightly. 

 

“Moira, Erik and I have some things to attend to; will you take care of Ms. Munroe?”

 

“Sure, Charlie.” He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing. Erik took the chest and moved towards mansion with the other man.

 

“For a man whose power is to read thoughts you would think he’d be a little more personable.” Moira turned her head to Ororo. “Lemme guess; he and Erik came in guns-a-blazin’ and made complete arses of themselves?”

 

“I am…sorry but, ‘guns a-blazing’?” Only a few days in and the English language is already giving her a headache. The amount of colloquialisms and phrases that she had to sift through…she was not looking forward to it since mostly it would have put her at massive disadvantage.

 

“He and Erik weren’t the most humble of men when you first met them I reckon?”

 

“No. My guardian does not like them at all. They landed the plane within the main part of my village. She was not pleased.”

 

Moira lets out a wry laugh. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Yet you still decided to come, bless yah heart, girlie. And bless that woman who let you come with ‘em.”

 

“I did not come here for them,” Ororo says honestly. “I came in spite of Professor Xavier. I came because of the people he said needed me. I wish to help them.”

 

Moira didn’t know why it shocked so much her to hear such an answer. Maybe it was because the girl in front of her was so young. Or maybe it was because she was so used to seeing people being dazzled by the great Charles Xavier that the answer she was just given took her a minute to process.

 

A genuine giggle escaped Moira’s lips, which caused Ororo to frown.

 

“Why do you laugh at me?”

 

“Oh I don’t mean ta. I mean, I’m not laughing _at ya._ Honest. I just...I-it’s just I haven’t heard such an honest answer about Charlie in a long time. Lord knows he needs a kick in the arse once in a while.”

 

Ororo’s lips turned up slightly.

 

“Hey…why don’t we walk around the grounds? In fact, why don’t we have a snack? You must be hungry after your trip.” Moira began walking and Ororo followed, she gazed at her surroundings. The place was enormous. It reminded her of a residence that she once stolen from in Cairo.

 

Achmed had testing three of his best students to see who would aid in a big heist he had planned. Three children had went into the test, she thought somberly, only one made it back. A boy who had been the kindest to her out of all the children died because he misjudged his jump off a roof top ledge. A girl was caught by the alarm and the guards took her.

 

Ororo had been the only one to return, unscathed.

 

Achmed acted as though nothing had changed. It was the second time she remembered actively aching for parents. Her father’s gentle smile and her mother’s soothing voice. Anything to comfort herself because she knew Achmed wouldn’t have. He wasn’t that type of man.

 

He wasn’t unnecessarily cruel, she supposed, thinking back. He was merely realistic.

 

Achmed had grown up as many of the children around her did. He knew what life was like when no looked out for you. He took children in and gave them tools to survive.

 

Stealing was wrong and Ororo knew this. Ororo remembered fighting him about it constantly. Resisting his teachings. He never told her to leave or threatened violence, he just simply ignored her while he continued to impart his specialized wisdom.

 

Achmed El-Gibar was not her father, for the affection and care he had shown her was not out of love. She was his best thief so of course she incurred his favor.

 

He was the only person who would talk to her without the fear of being ostracized by the rest of the group. That was probably why she would fight with him so often; to have a conversation with someone other than herself. 

 

At thirteen she had thought herself _worldly_ enough to go out on her own.

With nothing but her mother’s jewelry, a small stash of money she had stowed away and the rags on her body she had set off, to where...she didn’t know. Anything had to be better than where she was. The night that she had planned to leave she was stopped by Achmed. Instead of putting up a fight he simply gave her his prized dagger. The one he had told many stories about.

She tried to give it back, the weapon made her uncomfortable. She told him that she was too quick to be caught. He softly laid the sheathed dagger in her hands and said, “ _When you grow older child you will see that the world is not so black and white. I may be a thief but I am no monster…consider this an alternative…when simple quickness fails you.”_

How ironic, she thought now, that for all the harm and trouble he put her through...he was the one that saved her life.

 

 “-Ro, yah listening girl?”  Ororo blinked; they had made their way to the kitchen already. She felt her cheeks tingle in embarrassment.

 

“Forgive me! I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Whoa, whoa it’s alright,” Moira laughed. “Whatever it was you were thinking must’ve been important.” She lifted the plate full of chocolate chip cookies and offered them to Ororo while taking one for herself. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Ororo took a cookie. “No.”

 

“Fair enough, how’s your cookie?”

 

“It is pleasant, though this is the first time I’ve had chocolate so I can’t much judge…” She raised an eyebrow when she hears a choking sound from Moira.

 

“I’m sorry but n-never?” she asked after she catched her breath. “I think my body would go through some type of shock if I stopped eating the stuff.”

 

“The opportunity never really presented itself. My guardian considers fruit superior.” When the heat rises, fruit is the better option because it kept her hydrated. It was logical. Ororo took another bite of the cookie and the way the chocolate melted on her tongue and lingered…yes it was definitely enjoyable. She took another one and began working on it.

 

“And she’s absolutely right! Chocolate…is only good in moderation.” The Den Mother refrained from taking another one, Moira quickly wiped her hands on her apron. “Do you like flowers, Ororo?” The white haired young girl stopped eating and tried not to seem too excited, merely noddd. Moira smiled. “Well then I got a treat for yah.”

 

Ororo messed with her hat as they go back outside. Walking down the stairs of the porch she can’t help her gasp. The garden is beautiful. There are so many flowers she hasn’t seen before. At the corner of her eye there was a glass building a little ways away from the rest of the garden. There were large of puffs of smoke popping around inside the structure. Ororo can’t see very well from where she is standing but there is definitely a person in there.

 

“You’re welcome to the gardens,” Moira unwittingly interrupted. “The mansion itself is open to everyone…except for one room. Charlie’s play room.”

 

“Play room?”

 

“It’s where he keeps his computer and Cerebro.”

 

“Cerebro?”

 

“The thing he used to help find you and the others. From what I know of it only experienced telepath can use it.”

 

 _So that’s how he found me_ , Ororo considered. She’d been wondering about it while cooped up in the jet. She had focused on everything and anything while sitting in that small space to keep herself calm or else risk crashing the jet and killing them all.

 

Ororo turned her head and saw a pink rose and raises her hand to it; it is beautiful and the petals are so soft. She closed her eyes and leans in to smell.

 

_Charles Xavier may have been an arrogant man but he has good taste in flowers at least._

“Hey, I got an idea. Why don’t I bring the others out here to have a little picnic? Beautiful day like this, it’d be a shame not to enjoy it.” Moira seemed to have her mind made up, “You just stay here and I’ll go get the rest of the food and the students.”

 

Ororo merely nodded, enraptured by the beautiful plants around her. When Moira left Ororo began to walk around. There was much to explore; there was no way she can do it all in one sitting. She would savor the interaction between herself and the flowers. She would take her time with them.

 

She found a stone bench nearby.  Ororo sat down and took a deep breath. Being outside never failed to calm her. Ororo took off her hat and lets the rays of the sun hit her. Moira was right; it really was a beautiful day. Thick, soft white hair fel past her shoulders and cascaded down until it hit the edge of stone bench.

 

She turned back to the glass building.

 

The smoke was gone, as was the person inside it seems.

 

How odd.

 

* * *

 

 

**BAMF**

 

 _Mein Gott_ , the young man marveled. Never in all his years had he seen such a sight.

 

Truly a creation made by the hands of God.

 

Kurt Wagner was pretty sure he had just seen an angel walk in the garden with Moira.

 

He felt his cheeks begin to burn. All he had wanted to do was explore the green house. He had enjoyed the pleasant smells there and they helped to diffuse the smell of brimstone when he teleported. It was a safe space.

 

He hadn’t been the most sociable since coming to the institute. The only people he felt somewhat comfortable talking to are Piotr and Armando.

 

The others…were not so easy.

 

He knew that they are not bad, but goodness did they stare a lot.

 

It maked him so uncomfortable.

 

He knows what he looked like; a blue devil with a spaded tail to boot. It was a lot to take in and now he had seen his opposite. It had almost hurt to look at her.

 

He saw her looking curiously at the green house and in a fit of embarrassment he teleports out of there and into the hallway closest to his room. His heart raced like a herd of animals, Kurt grabbed at his chest. She had almost seen him. Never had he felt this way before and he had been part of the circus!

 

“Kurt, there you are comrade. I have been sent by Miss Moira to bring you to convene with the others. The student has finally come. We are to meet her,” Piotr says.

 

“No, no Piotr I cannot.”

 

“But Kurt you must. Miss Moira says that everyone must attend.”

 

“Piotr, please. I cannot, please…”

 

“Kurt you do not look so well. Your fur is getting a little matted. Do you need to go to the medical bay?”

 

“No…no…I just need to go to my room. Apologize for me will you?”

 

“ Kurt…I say this because I care…your room doesn’t hold the answers you seek.” Piotr watched sadly as Kurt headed for the door to his bedroom.

 

“Maybe not but I know the one thing it does it perfectly; Keep the unwarranted, albeit well meaning, opinions out.” And Kurt shut the door.  

 

Kurt felt bad for closing the door in Piotr’s face, but he had heard the same thing from Moira and the Professor. None of them understood what it was like to be him.

 

None of them.

 

* * *

 

Ororo watched as a group comes through the glass doors. Only three stand out at first glance: the boy of African descendent, the girl of East Asian descent…and the redhead.

 

Unconsciously Ororo straightened her posture and moved to grab her hat until she stopped herself momentarily. Should she put her hat back on? Back in Cairo the children would tease her because of her hair and her eyes. She thumbed the brim of the hat for a moment before putting it on. She would simply not put her hair under it.

 

Was that not progress? Fruitful change took time, as Ainet would say. She would become comfortable enough to show herself fully. Now was just not the right time. She gracefully sat down on the blanket that was already set out and places her sandals under the stone bench. Her hair curtained her shoulders and pooled around her on the ground. The hair that isn’t  shaded by the hat caught the light of the sun and shown beautifully.

 

“Ororo, I’d like ya to meet the rest of the hellions. They’ll be yer classmates and yer fellow residents. Everyone say hello to Ororo.”

 

“Hello.” It was an awkward greeting, they were mostly staring.  

 

“Wait a minute, where is Robert, Peter and Kurt?” Moira asks. Soon a boy came running up to the rest of group, buttoning up his pants.

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I had to piss-”

 

“ _Language,_ Robert _,_ ” Moira hissed.

 

“Right…sorry; I had to use the bathroom.” Bobby sat and dived in  for some food. “I’m starved; I’m so glad we can eat now. My stomach feels like it wants to cave in.” He stuffed his face with half a sandwich and then turned to Ororo. “Wow.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Robert…and can you tell me what happened to Peter and Kurt?” Moira asked dryly.

 

“Pete is still trying to get Kurt out of his room.”

 

Shed decided to cut her losses, Moira claps her hands to gather everyone’s attention. “I want you give our new guest all your attention. Ms. Munroe why don’t you give us a bit about yourself?”

 

The teen nodded silently and daintily cleared her throat. “Hello, my name is Ororo Iquadi Munroe. I was born here in the US before I moved to Cairo with my…parents.”

 

A memory flasheed but as quickly as it came it went. However not quickly enough it seemed, as she noticed two of the girls react.

 

She cleard her throat again. “I’ve traveled to many places within the continent of Africa before I made my way to my mother’s ancestral home. Ainet, my guardian and caretaker, instructed me in the ways of my powers. Before a few days ago I did not know that there were others…like myself. I had not heard the word ‘mutant’…to the people of my land I was known as something else entirely…”

 

 **_Goddess_ ** _! **Goddess**! She who brings the rain and rides the winds._

_Hush your noise. The **princess** is here. Show your respects and move along. _

 

“When you mean your land you don’t mean… _your_ land…do you?” Bobby swallowed the food caught in his throat. 

 

“Is that so strange?” Ororo asked. “My family has ruled it for many generations. Before I became guardian my mother was the next successor.”

 

“An African people untouched by European colonization…wow.” The black boy was clearly interested. “Don’t hear about that every day.”

 

“So we have real royalty among us…my stars and garters…” Hank pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Pardon my French but what the hell are you doing here then?! Geez it sounds like you had a life…” Boom Boom trailed off at Moira’s tired glare. “Language, sorry…”

 

“I was told I was needed so I came. Is that not what X-Men do? Protect those who cannot protect themselves?”

 

“Yes,” Moira interjectd. “The purpose of the X-Men is to protect innocent civilians. The school is where you learn to control your powers and gain other life skills.”

 

“Protecting people who want us dead, yeah that makes a whole bunch of sense…” one of the boys grumbled.

 

Moira made a nervous noise and cleared her throat. “John, please. Okay everyone let’s do a bonding exercise. I want everyone to say their name, their power and something about yourself. Jean, you start.”

 

“Okay, I’m Jean, I’m a telepath and…getting through all my AP work before the summer ends would be a godsend.”

 

“Hey, I’m Boom Boom, and according to the professor I can create balls of plasma. But that’s not the fun part, it’s what I can do with them-”

 

“Tabitha…”

 

“-which I obviously won’t show here…with all this food around. Um…what was the third thing?”

 

“Something you wish for.”

 

“Um, well something I’d wish for…something majorly awesome to happen around here. Something once in a lifetime, that would so rad.”

 

Everyone turnws their gaze to next person in the circle.

 

“Right, well I’m Betsy Braddock, I’m a telepath as well…my greatest wish is that my agent gets back to me before next millennia.” It is no secret around the house that Betsy is going through a rough transitional period. Her coming to the institute was necessary; her powers decided to crop during a fashions show.

 

She was the only non-white girl in the show. She heard the thoughts of the attendants, the make-up artists, and the other models.

 

All of them bombarded her at once.

 

It was bad. When she came to a few hours later her agent told that before she fainted a violet light came out of her. Destroyed the lighting system of the building.

 

Ever since her agent has been distant.

 

Betsy doesn’t talk about it much.

 

Suddenly, Moira turnws her head back to the mansion. A feeling in her gut hS told her to go back in there. While she herself was not a mutant there were moments that she felt the wave of forbearance. She teld the children to continue with the introductions while she goes to check it out.

 

“What do you want to bet it’s the Professor and Mr. Lehnsherr going at it again?” Warren fluttered his wings a little, attempting to stretch.

           

Armando nodded silently, “They’ve been fighting more and more ever since…”

 

“Charlie almost bit the big one?”

 

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it John…we know that you have problems with Xavier but-“

 

“Who said I was happy about it Cyclops? Xavier getting shot only means one thing; we aren’t safe. Anti-mutant sentiment is growing and what’s your government doing to stop it?”

 

“Guys, can we stop talking about this please?” Jean quickly interjected, she saw quickly Scott revving up, “We don’t want to run off a new student just when we got her. Beast, you’re up.”

 

Henry cleared his throat awkwardly, he pulled his legs closer to himself so his large hands cover his feet. The glasses on the bridge of his nose sank lower. “My name is Henry McCoy. People around here call me Beast mostly…or Hank. It’s my middle name you see. As for what I can do…many things. I’m a bit of an acrobat, but I’m no slouch in the classroom either-”

 

“Okay Einstein, stop showing off.” Bobby playfully nudged him with his elbow. “Some of us gotta follow you.”

 

“Sorry, the thing I would wish for…although seems a bit irrational…”

 

“Get on with it genius.” John said, as he picks a sandwich square. “You’re boring the lady along with the rest of the us.”

 

“On the contrary, Mr….”

 

“Proudstar, John Proudstar. Or your future boyfriend, whichever you prefer, gorgeous.” He winked at her, which caused a snow-white eyebrow to rise slightly.

 

“Yes, well…I am not bored,” She took a sip of her drink. “Actually, I’ve always been of the mind that it is better to have something on the brain than nothing on the tongue. Would you not also agree Mr. Proudstar?”

 

The confident smirk on his face fell somewhat but quickly recovered. “I completely agree, in fact I wouldn’t mind having ours—“

 

“Okay lover boy, enough.” Armando stretched as a lazy smile complimented his face. “Hank, you done, man?”

 

“Um, yes…I’m done.”

 

“You sure?”

Hank simply nodded. He took another bite of his food and focused on his feet.

 

“Well then I guess it’s Bobby’s turn then. Bobby?”

 

“Hey, I’m the Iceman. Bobby Drake. People call me the lover extraordinaire-“

 

“I’m sorry, but _who_ has _ever_ call you that?”

 

“Shut up Boom Boom. Anyways…I can control ice, heck I could probably turn this whole garden into a winter wonderland if I wanted to. As for dreams, well I’ve had this one about where I was naked and-“

 

“OKAY. Angel, you wanna take over?” Jean was a minute away from punching all of them. _So much for first impressions._

 

“ I’m Warren Worthington, my power…is my wings. I like flying…I don’t get to do it often when I’m in the city…” Ororo couldn't help but smile at that. Another who loved the skies as she did.

 

Warren’s resting smile grew, “You fly?”

 

“Not quite,” Ororo admitted

 

“Well maybe you and I can talk about that –“

 

“I’m sorry when did this team meet and greet turn into a speed dating service?” The laugh that Betsy let out was incredulous. _Boys, so predictable._

 

“Armando, take over.” Jean pinched the bridge of her nose. She could always count on Armando to bring things back. And Scott, of course, but that’s usually when he was in Cyclops-mode. Armando was more extroverted and people liked him.

 

“Hey, I’m Armando Muñoz. My power is adaptation. Meaning if I was in a lake or something I could develop gills and stuff. I’m heading to NYC soon so I guess the dream of the moment is just to do well in all my classes and make a difference in the world.”

 

“Wait ‘mando don’t tell me that you’re leaving the mansion. Aren’t there some online classes you could take or something?” Boom Boom asked sadly.

 

“I’ve talked to the Professor. He thinks me going to school outside of the mansion is a good idea. Help me get some experience. Besides I’m only going to be hour away 50 minutes if I take the subway and I’ll be here on weekends too. You guys ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”

 

Armando was what you call a natural born leader. They listen to him and respect his decisions even if they don’t like them. There was talk of Scott becoming the new (official) leader, as Xavier had recently taken him under his wing.

 

“Aw, is someone sad their pretend boyfriend is _leaving_?” Bobby teased.

 

“Stow it, Drake before I before crack those tiny ice rocks of yours…”

 

_**(X-Men, to the war room please)** _

 

“OH THANK GOD.” Jean scrambled to get up and wipes her pants off.  “I guess we’ll have to finish this fiasco- I mean _bonding session_ , later.”  

 

The teens left the blankets and walk back to the mansion. Ororo didn't say anything as they moved through the halls, merely observing. When they arrived at the war room neither the professor nor Erik were there. She noted the in the corner of the room there was some broken wood in a pile.

 

“We lose seats often around here, I guess Kurt and Peter being no shows works out. Here, take my seat. A princess shouldn’t be left standing.” Warren pulled out the chair. 

 

 _Charming_ , she thought. He had a nice smile but so do many men. She silently took the seat anyway and then the fatigue hits all at once. Maybe the trip had taken more out of her than she originally thought. The cabin of the plane was quite small and it had taken a lot of concentration for her not to focus on her surroundings.

 

“So Ororo…why don’t you tell us some more stuff about yourself? While we’re waiting for the Professor and Mr. Lehnsherr.” Warren requested smoothly. 

Ororo doesn’t miss a beat. “Curious, I don’t recall giving you permission to use my name, Mr. Worthington.”

 

If there was one thing Ororo tok pride in, other being able to read people, was her ability to throw someone off guard with a simple look or few words. She wasn't ready for these people to act so comfortably with her just yet. She watched the boy squirm and the others tense. All except one. The one with the lazy smile and dark skin. Armando, was it?

 

His hand was at his mouth as if to stop his lips from curling upward and the way he looked at her, like he knew her, made her tense slightly. The doors soon opened and the whirling sound of a mechanical wheelchair and footfalls echoed on the wooden floor. Their faces were blank and the air that had entered the room was ominous at best.

 

Charles reluctantly began. “Everyone, there is something important that we would like to discuss with you-“

 

“I am leaving the institute,” Erik interrupted. The silence was deafening. Ororo watched the range of expressions around the table.

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving, Mr. Lehnsherr?”  Boom Boom asked shakily.

 

“Simply that, Tabitha. I am leaving. This will be the last day I will be a teacher and guardian here.”

 

“I think she’s asking why, sir.” A quiet voice sounded. Ororo did not know who he was, they didn’t get to him at lunch. He wore ruby colored glasses and his hair was cut just so…His voice betrayed no emotion. Neither did his posture.

 

“I know exactly what she was referring to, Scott however I am not required to give my reasons.”

 

“I thought we were supposed to be a team! A-a…” Ororo watched the blonde become more emotional until she stops herself. “ You know what, do whatever you the hell you want.”

 

She got up from the table and quickly left the room. Beast followed to check on her.

 

“She will get over it. In time.”

 

Ororo’s hands clenched on her lap, the situation was  hitting too closely to her own. How could he say such a thing? How could he be so dismissive of his student’s feelings? Did she even have room to judge? Was that not what she had done to her village the same as what this man was doing? The only solace that Ororo could muster is that she knew Ainet would tell the village the truth. Or some variant at least.

 

“When are you leaving?” Armando asked neutrally. He had felt this coming. And if everyone else was completely honest with themselves they would agree. Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr had been diverging onto different paths for a while now. Erik was growing almost too radical for Charles’ tastes. Charles was too subdued for Erik’s. The only thing that truly shared was their level of stubbornness.

 

This separation was bound to happen.

 

“Tonight.”

 

“Why even tell us at all? This is such bullshit.” Bobby crossed his arms.

 

“Robert, language.”

 

“It is Moira! He’s just going to abandon us and then not even tell us why. It’s so messed up!”

 

“ Would you rather I said nothing? Just left like a thief in the night? Would that have satisfied you? You are determined to see as the villain no matter I say.” He felt himself get more frustrated by moment. He told Charles that this was not a good idea. Words were not a strong suit of his.

 

“Maybe…if you told us,” Jean prompted, in a slightly skittish manner. “ Can you really blame us for wanting answers? You’re kind of throwing this out of left field.”

 

“Answers will not always be made readily available to you Ms. Grey. Treat this as my last lesson. All you need to know is that my time here is done. Now, if you will excuse me I must finish my packing.” Erik walked swiftly and surely out of the room. The rubble left in his wake was not his to clean up, not anymore. 

 

“Professor—“

 

“Jean, it is his choice to leave. No one is going to be forced to stay here. I need all of you to be mature about this.”

 

“Charles….please. We understand that this is going to be large change but in the end you’ll see it will be for the best. The school is going to continue. This is still a safe space, that will never change.” Who is talking here?

 

Safe and change were two things that Ororo rarely puts together. For something to truly change, something else would have to be destroyed. It was a never ending cycle that always carried risk with it.

 

“I’ll be interviewing new candidates before the term starts so we will be fully operational come school time. Until then we all have to make adjustments. ”

 

It was an odd thing, being in the position that she is in.

 

Ororo had no ties to this place or the people yet the wave sadness still hits her.

 

The guiet hums in the back of her brain. What would her people think when they woke to find her gone? What words were to be said? Does she really think she could escape some sort of black lash?

 

“ I wish to be taken to my room.” Her voice is small, smaller than she remembers it ever being. “…please.”

 

“I’ll take her.” Armando got up from his chair and straightened his pants before walking to the door.

 

“Thank you Armando.” The sound of Moira’s voice is quiet. The latest news seemed to knock the wind out of her. 

 

Ororo went to follow and as they walked through the halls there is nothing but silence.

 

“You know what’s funny about my mutation? My body can adapt to things at almost a drop of a hat. My mind…not so much. It’s always a game of catch up.” When Ororo said nothing he simply continues.

 

“What you did in the war room, to Warren, it reminded me of myself when I first came here.”

 

“I do not know what you are referring to, Mr. Muñoz.” Yes she did. Of course she did.

 

“Armando,” he corrected gently. “…And I think you do because when I first came here I looked a lot different. I was much lighter than I am now. My nose was more slender. My mutation made me look whiter…more Eurocentric. Why? Because, as I am sure you’ve noticed...the mansion, is really white. Like almost blindingly white. It made me very uncomfortable. It took me a while to really figure the hows and whys but basically was picking up on the up the traces of racism that they unconsciously display and my mutation picked on it.”

 

“Why are you telling me this Mister…Armando?”

 

“I’m telling you all this is because…I don’t know…to tell you aren’t wrong for being on the defensive. Don’t get me wrong the people here are nice but they sometimes forget that that even though we’re all mutants the challenges we face aren’t always the same.”

 

“I suppose now you will be telling to go easier on them?”

 

“Nope.” The smile returned. “The only way I got back to how you see me now is by being honest. The only way that I knew I could trust them was by being honest. The only people that should be around you are the ones worth being around. I can’t tell you who those people are; hopefully someday we’ll earn that trust.”

 

And then they were at her door.

 

“I’ll leave ya alone to get settled in and stuff. No doubt you’re probably tired from the trip.” Armando turned away but was stopped by a hand. He stopped and turned his head.

 

Ororo looked at him dead in the eye, “ How…?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“How…did you know that you could approach me? That I wouldn’t…”

 

“React like you did with Warren or John? To be honest…I think it was because I saw your eyes. I mean, you have a mean poker face, but…the hardness didn’t reach there. I guess I just decided to take a chance; it’s not like I’m a stranger to rejection.”  He lets out a weak laugh and the smile falters for just a second, which makes the white haired girl tighten her grip slightly.

 

After a minute she let her hand slip from his arm.

 

“Well…I better go. That announcement from Mr. Lehnsherr was pretty heavy I’m going and find Peter and Kurt to tell them the news. Goodbye, Ms. Munroe.”

 

He began walking  down the hall until he heard a voice speak to him. 

 

“ Ororo.”

 

Armando pauses, his back to her. “ What?”

 

“You…may call me Ororo.”

 

Armando smiled but didn’t turn around. “Okay then, Ororo. I’ll see you later okay? Moira is a mean cook so dinner is gonna be good. If you aren’t too tired I’ll come around seven and take you to the dining area.”

 

“Okay…thank you…Armando.”

 

When her escort turned the corner, Ororo faced the door and slowly turned the knob. The room was nothing special. Just a desk, a lamp, a bed, and two dressers. It was small. Ororo walks into the room with some apprehension. It doesn’t have any windows, no natural lighting. She sits on the bed.

 

It was small…too small. It made her nervous. Ororo put her hat on the desk beside the bed and curled into a ball before she closed her eyes. All she thought now about were two words.

 

_Too small, too small, too small…_

In the end those thoughts faded into the darkness as sleep took hold of Ororo and she welcomed its embrace.

 

~*~*~

 

Hours later Ororo woke up to darkness. She struggled to find the lamp and once she did she located the clock.

 

12:00 AM

 

She had missed Armando. She had missed dinner.

 

It was for the best, she thought; she wasn't hungry and any more social interaction was going to overwhelm her at this point. The feeling in the pit of her stomach gnawed at her.

 

The sky, she wantsd to see the sky.

 

She iwas going to have to leave her room to see it and while that doesn’t bother in the slightest, the trouble was finding her way back. She hadn't really been paying attention when Armando walked her to her room.

 

Perhaps she just needed to go back to sleep?

 

She doubted that will happen given how her mind raced. Leaving the room was her only way to get rest.

 

She removed her shoes quietly and gracefully traversed the mansion until she saw a door leading back to the garden. Luckily the door was unlocked and as soon as the night time air hit her face she calmed instantly. She walked onto the grass and relished the feel of it between her toes.

 

Nature is truly her home.

 

She lays on the grass and gazed up to the sky. The stars were glittering but it was the moon that truly captured her attention. It was full and lustrous. Ororo took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

“Bright Lady, give me strength. Guide me.”

 

5 minutes had not even when Ororo slipped back into slumber. The winds gently caressed her face as a mother would to tuck her child in bed. As long as she was able to do this…maybe she could survive living here.

 

* * *

 

So this was the reason the scene had changed. Well.  
  
This simply wouldn’t do now will it?  
  
A goddess masquerading as a mortal? It would be laughable if it wasn’t so infuriating.  
  
"But how to get...how to get..."  
  
Loki, of course, wanted to keep this bit of information to himself for as long as possible. Travel would have to be in secret or else alert the watch of Heimdal.

Speaking of which...  
  
Did he know about this? Surely he would have had an inkling. Almost nothing escaped his watch. Which raised another question. What if it had? Surely at some point it would have come to his attention. The way that Oy-Ororo manipulated the weather would have surely caused suspicion.  
  
He supposed that he would have to shelve that line of query for another time.  
  
Loki caressed the sphere; as Oya looked up to the sky he can’t help but pretend that she could somehow sense his gaze. Like the connection between them hasn’t been completely lost after all.  
  
“Of course you of all people would sense me."  Oya had once evaded him an entire week just by using the wind currents. The way she had done it was genius in its simplicity. She had used the scent of his soap. It nearly drove him mad trying to figure it out. Loki, Master of Mischief and Illusion, was not one to be beaten, least of all by something as simple as a scent.

 

She had laughed at him when he finally confronted her about it.

 

_“I’m amazed that it took you so long my friend. I was beginning to worry that you would never figure it out.”_

 

He remembered chasing after her until she decided to take flight and soared out his reach.

 

Always just out of his reach. Until now.

 

As the light of the globe began to fade, his mind started to race with plans and possibilities.

 

The gaze of her new male companions did not escape him. Just as the male companions before them, they thought that they had a chance. He would prove to them just how wrong they were. Ororo did not belong amongst mortals, even super powered ones such as their kind. They were simply just out of their power bracket.

 

She belonged back on Asgard, amongst her equals.

 

A plan had began to knit itself together in his mind.

 

“Loki?”  The voice of Frigga made the teen turn.

 

“Yes mother?” They had been in an odd spot ever since he had given her back the memory stone months ago.

 

“You’ve been in your room a lot as of late…is there something wrong? Are you feeling ill?”

 

“No, I’m well. In fact I feel better than I have in while.” He walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Although she is slightly surprised, an act of affection from one of her sons is always welcomed.

 

“An…apology. For the memory stone. I was out of line.” Apologies didn't come often from Loki’s mouth so she takes it for what it is worth. Frigga smiled and raised her hand to her youngest son’s cheek.

 

“Oya meant so much to all of us…but especially to you. When she passed you were so distraught. I would’ve done anything I could to lift your spirits.” Loki leaned into her hand and closes his eyes. Part of him truly wishes to tell his mother of his discovery. Whenever Oya was mentioned she had such a bittersweet look on her face.

 

Oya was the last of the Orisha…and the link to her best friend Yemaya.

 

After the invasion of Midgard, they had taken in Oya who was scarcely breathing and was on the brink of death herself. Many hours went into trying to revive her and they almost lost her twice.

 

There were only two survivors of the attack.

 

Oya and her grandfather Olrun. Olrun was hidden away for his millennial sleep.

 

The attack in and of itself had been so peculiar in some ways. No trace of the perpetrator or perpetrators was left. Odin, of course, had his men to investigate the entire kingdom. They had found nothing. All that was really known was that the attack was definitely premeditated.

 

All of the Orisha had gathered for the feast day of Olrun. It was the perfect time to strike.

 

Why Midgard was attacked so viciously is still a mystery to this day.

 

Some had claimed that King Obatala had enemies which, given his status, wasn’t too hard. Other claimed that it was for Midgard itself.

 

For Oya’s own safety and health they had taken her to live on Asgard. As long as she was alive she was heir to the throne and for a while all seemed to become peaceful within the nine realms. Odin continued to watch Midgard. Even proclaimed it to be under the protection of Asgard, naming Oya as his ward.

 

_It all went so well until…_

 

“For a while I thought the smile I loved so much had gone. Tell me, what has my son so delighted?”

 

A mischievous smile quickly tugged at his mouth, “ I cannot, but trust me mother when I reveal all that I have planned…it will be… _most_ glorious.”

 

He kisses both her cheeks once more and moves to leave the room.

 

“Should I be worried?” Frigga laughed. Loki only continued to smile until he is out of sight. This giddiness…she didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Alone in Loki’s quarters she looked around. For what, she wasn't exactly sure. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

 

She shook her head. _I can only hope for the best I suppose_.

 

It is only after she left the room that the crystal beside Loki’s beside began to glow once more. The seeing glass came back to life only to glow a most ominous light.

 

* * *

 

Ainet has just finished her prayers for the morning when she feels it. She does not turn around but calmly put her hands on her lap.

 

“ Where is she Ainet?”

 

“Far from your reach, monster.” A gruesome yell echoed throughout the hallowed shrine. Ainet felt a body behind her and quickly evaded the attack. A spirit possesses one of the warriors that guarded the shrine. She grabbed her cane and begins to mutter a spell.

 

“Your tricks will not protect her for much longer, witch!”

 

“Maybe not, but by the time you reach her it will be too late.”

 

“I WILL HAVE WHAT I WANT. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!” The possessed guard’s eyes are filled with a deadly reddish glow. He rears for another attack.

 

Ainet’s eyes began to glow as well. “RELEASE THIS MAN AND RETREAT BACK TO THE SHADOWS, DEMON. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS SPACE.”

 

A golden light fills the entire shrine and a shrill yell sounds, which draws guards to the scene.

 

“Mama Ainet, Mama Ainet! Are you alright?!” A guard spoke frantically. 

 

They tried to look into the shrine without entering, waiting for a signal from their leader.

 

Footsteps echoes on the ground as did the familiar sound the wooden cane. “I am alright…” Ainet whispered tiredly as she wipes her brow.

 

 _Ororo_ , she thought weakly as her vision starts to become hazy. The ruby necklace would protect for a short while but only until Ororo’s eighteenth birthday. After that…the spell will be broken…he will be able to track her once more.

 

Not able to walk anymore, the cane dropped to the ground and Ainet with it. She sent one last prayer as her mind sunk into the darkness.

 

_Be safe…Be strong…Ororo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be it for a while, I've been dragging my feet on another fic and I promised to write a SamSteve oneshot for someone. This is why this chapter is so long, hopefully this will tie everyone over until I finish the next segments on some other projects. 
> 
> As always reviews are very much appreciated. See you next time!
> 
> Chapter Edited (09/29/14)


	4. Conflicting Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update! (Don't kill me)  
> I swear there was a reason that this took so long. I had to figure out a lot of future things and then it got too complicated.  
> Next chapter shouldn't take so long.

He had tried not to make a habit of coming here anymore.

 

There was no point in coming here.

 

The tomb was empty as it had always been before.

 

Thor didn't know what he was doing.

 

Every time he had left Oya’s field he became reckless. Well, _more_ reckless.

 

Death had not fazed Thor much. He was the son of the greatest warrior in Asgard. He himself was a warrior. People died every day. It was a simply a fact of life.

 

So why had Oya’s death affected him so? Perhaps it was because he had known her since childhood. Or because they lived in somewhat close quarters after she had to flee her home world. The fact of the matter was the familiarity of her presence made more of an impression on him than he wanted to admit.

 

Oya and Thor had not been friends. Not enemies per se but…

_Rain had doused the land unlike it had ever before. The screams of the winds barely matched the ones coming from the grieving goddess. Odin had forbidden them from to traveling to Midgard and Thor was starting to see why. About four tornados were running across the plains at the moments and they were destroying everything in sight._

_Oya had to stop before she destroyed everything that she’ll held dear about the land under her._

_Thor was not sure of what exactly triggered Oya. When they had first arrived to Midgard she had been silent and calm. When they reached the palace and walked through the halls the silence was deafening. The walls were ravaged. The furniture and artworks were either destroyed or pillaged. It was obvious that universes’ vultures had been through the grounds. Farther and farther they had walked and Oya had remained silent and calm. After a while she had asked them to leave her alone._

_Out of respect they had allowed her the chance for solitude._

_In the end that had turned out to be a bad judgment call._

_It wasn’t until they had reached her former room did they notice that things had start to go from bad to worse. The bolted door on her emotion had finally been broken. The room was in ruins. Oya’s eyes glowed an unsettling light. Lightning weaved through out her hair and her body._

_The first piercing scream unleashed gushed of wind that threw them across the way. A flash of light blazed passed them and into the air. The clouds darkened and swirled. The rumbling of thunder came in waves. Lightning crashed and crackled in the sky._

_It was a great and terrible display of power._

 

Thor remembered feeling like he was going to drown from all the rain. He also remembered not being able to take his eyes off Oya.

 

_Sif, Volstagg, Fandrall, Hogun, and Loki shouted at Oya to gain her attention but were simply dismissed. She couldn’t hear anything but her own grief echoing in her. Climbing on top of the highest surface he could find Thor did his best to get closer. This terror had to end. He attempted to speak with her but when that accomplished nothing he took a different approach. Stepping back to gain traction, Thor threw himself into the sky and crashed into Oya._

_He had curbed himself to take the brunt of the fall. Oya scratched at him and yelled in fledgling languages of Midgard that he did not know. She punched his chest and kicked at his legs but he would not let her go. Instead he began humming a melody he remembered his mother would sing when he was small. After awhile she stopped fighting him and simply wept into his neck. Awkwardly, as though just realizing how close they were, he caressed her soaked hair. The harsher weather began to dissipate leaving only the lightest of showers._

_Looking around he noticed that they made a small crater in the ground._

_His father would have no doubt have some words for this._

And words he did have. There were many and they were loud. Very loud. With dramatic gestures peppered in. But for the life of Thor he couldn’t bring himself to mind any of it. Not when his arms still tingled from carrying a slumbering Oya all the way from Midgard to her room in Asgard. Not when his mind kept replaying the moment she unconsciously gripped his sleeve as he laid her to bed moments before he was told to go the throne room to get lectured.

 

From that moment on, something had begun to shift in Thor’s mind. Memories of childhood came back to him every time that he looked at her.

 

Oya had only been a small child when the massacre happened. Barely breathing and wounded the healers didn’t think she would make it. Before that, however, he remembers the meeting her twice. A spitfire if there ever was one.

 

King Obatala and his wife Yemaya traveled the universe with Oya to get her accustomed to the various communities that she would soon have to converse with when she became older. When they had come to Asgard and watched the boys and other young warriors train she asked if she could join them.

 

He remembers making a face and a comment to which Oya didn’t take kindly at all. She then demanded to face him. The boys around him laughed. It had put him into precarious fix but in the end he decided it was best to indulge her. She walked over to the weapons and chose the bow staff

 

“ I’ve heard that you are the Prince of Thunder…we shall see about that. I will allow you the first move.”

 

Thor came at her like a bull with his a wooden sword. She sidestepped each one of his attacks. 

 

“ Have you ever left Asgard?” He didn’t answer. “ It shows.”

 

This frustrated him and made his already sloppy attacks even worse. By the end of it, she placed a well-aimed kick to his stomach and pushed him to the side by his neck. When he fell to the ground it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He saw her look at him, the smallest of smiles on her face.  

 

It infuriated and intrigued him in equal measure. Not that he realized it fully at that time. Or even if he did, he wouldn’t have admitted it to her.

 

They merely were children then and as any children of Gods they were prone to competition. If the chance to one up one another occurred they would take it.

 

But then the “game” some might have called it went too far and nearly got one of them killed.  

 

Thor did not like to think of that day.

 

He did not like to think of the past at all if he was being quite honest with himself.

 

As he got closer to the tomb, his jaw clenched. He stood in front of the sealed opening. His fingertips barely scraped the surface. He closed his eyes. Leaning his suddenly heavy head forward onto the enchanted stone, barely noticing the chilly sensation on his skin. He whispered a promised into the stone, hoping that somehow his lost…something… would hear him.

 

“ I will find who stole you away. And I will make them regret ever stepping foot onto your field. Even if it takes an eternity.”

 

____________

 

“ He’s been acting funny.”

 

“ Who?”

 

The belch of Volstagg demanded to be heard even though the tavern seemed filled to capacity. Fandral laughed gleefully and took a drink of his ale. The girl on his lap giggled when he leaned into her side and whispered something seemingly nonsensical into her ear. Hogan quietly sipped his drink and ate his meal. They knew he was not one for idol chatter. He only spoke when he felt something needed to be said.

 

Sif has been watching Loki ever since their “tiff” in the field. It was a known fact in the kingdom that the youngest prince was never without a plan or scheme so this relative quietness was odd. While mildly tipsy she though that talking to the Warriors Three would some how be easier. They were in good spirits and loose. Sif knew from experience straight on would her nowhere. They didn’t like talking about Loki. Probably because of their allegiance to Thor.

 

They all knew how Loki was like, as each of them have been victim to his shenanigans at one point or another. They tolerated him for Thor’s sake, but other than that they would rather not deal with him.

 

“ Loki, Loki has been acting strange.”

 

Another belch was let out with even greater ferocity and stench than the last one. “ Sif, Loki has always been strange. You must try and narrow it down a bit. What particular strangeness is he demonstrating _now_?”

 

“ His lack of misdeeds. It is too quiet. He must be up to something.”

 

“ Sif.” The soft but pronounced of Hogan made the smallest of hairs on the back her neck stand up. “ Loki is dormant, is that not something to celebrate and enjoy?”

 

 _Hogan has a point_ , Sif thinks. While it had become second nature for her to mistrust Loki, what if there was actually nothing going on? What if Loki has finally taken a break from his antics?

 

 _No_ , Sif thinks to herself, _Trust your instincts_.

 

They haven’t failed her yet.

 

Oya wouldn’t be so dismissive of her ideas Sif thought glumly. Her gut feelings.  She knows that the Warriors were overall good men but there were moments likes that this where they didn’t take her seriously. That they dismissed a thought she had simply because she did not have all the facts put together even though they have gone on quests with even less.

 

“ No, something is wrong. And I have reason to believe that it has something to do…with Oya.”

 

Sif watched as the merriment slowly drained out of their faces. Just the sound of her name sobered them. Whatever leisurely revelry in their spirits at the moment disappeared.

 

Fandral let go of the girl on his lap, as Volstagg set his large goblet of ale down. Hogan folded his hands together but remained stoic in the face.

 

“ Oya…been a while since that name has been uttered in this tavern eh boys? Remember when we first brought her here? She demanded to go toe to toe with Volstagg in a drinking competition. An amateur move by far…but she did better than we expected. ” Fandral smiled at the memory at the memory.

 

“ I remember…she couldn’t stop smiling even when I was holding her hair back while she threw up.” Sif sniffed back a bittersweet tear.

 

_I’ll get him soon enough Sif, by the gods above, I will outdrink our dear Volstagg._

 

“ She always managed to get me a blueberry custard tart from the Palace kitchens. She knew they was my favorite dessert.” He wiped his fire like beard briskly as he cleared his throat.

 

There were times when they in the middle of one their quests, Oya would playfully fain fatigue and ask for him to carry her on his shoulders. He would complain to her that he was not a mule for her convenience

 

_“ Not a mule dear Volstagg… rather a proud and majestic ox.”_

 

He would let out a boisterous laugh and let her climb on to his broad shoulders. They would soon after sing tales of triumph and courage. Some times Asgardian, other times Orishan.

_“…Dearest Volstagg…”_

_“…Gentle Volstagg…”_

 

He unconsciously began to touch his left shoulder. There arewere times his shoulders almost felt _too_ light.

 

“ Why do you think this Sif? ” Hogan asked the question that was on the other Warriors minds. The man of Vanir descent had to ask. He needed to know all the facts before going deeper into this venture. Hogun was not known for his openness to making new bonds. But once he had them he held on to them fiercely.

 

Hogun and Oya formed a bond unlike the one he had with Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg or even Sif.

 

One that was primarily founded on the fact that both of them were not of Asgardian blood…the other was because of similar experiences.

 

“ _How do you bear it Hogan? I feel as though my heart is being shredded daily only for it to completely mend itself during my sleep. It is torture…being without them.”_

Both of them were orphans.

 

The rages that she would sometimes go through…the bouts of sadness and disconnect were it was all too familiar things to him. The only difference he had a longer time to learn how to cope.

 

They helped each other maintain their walls. He taught her how to raise them when she needed and she reminded to lower them more.

 

What could Loki possibly be doing that that would involve Oya?

 

“ A few months ago I was asked by the Queen to find Loki and give him a message. He was in Oya’s field, and there was someone else.”

 

“ Someone else?” While Loki was known to take a lover or two from time to time they were never serious in nature. Especially not serious enough for him to take them to Oya’s field. The people who believed differently came to be greatly disappointed soon enough.

Sif had been replaying that moment in the field repeatedly. Oya was dead, the person in the field couldn’t have been her. She remembered seeing Loki put something his pocket before they spoke. It was a memory stone. Probably given to him by Frigga. Memory stones were a rare find within the land of Asgard. They were cast powerful illusions depending on the strength of the memory.

 

The animated image of Oya in that field brought back a plethora of memories both sweet and painful. They had only made eye contact for a moment but it was enough to strike terrible wound in Sif’s heart.

 

When they had laid her friend to rest no would’ve guessed what would happen a few months later. Just out of the blue the body was gone. The casket was seemingly untouched. They had  investigated the entire area and they had found _nothing_. It was as mind boggling as it was infuriating. Who dared desecrate the grave of Asgard’s my cherished warriors and allies. It was a crime that held a great penalty and Sif was determined to make the person who committed it would pay dearly for their disrespect.

 

Friends of Asgard were not to be touched, she remembered the All-Father saying that himself when he addressed the people after the battle that took place on Asgard. The culprit behind the Orishan Massacre had come to finish the job that had begun years prior.

 

When she had found Oya, she was not alone. She had been in the midst of battle. Sif would never forget the face of the man she was battling. The man was known throughout the realms as Desak, the God Destroyer.

 

People say It was said that he was once a very humble, gentle man. However after the ritualistic sacrifice of his daughter he vowed to destroy those responsible for it. He believed that the time of Gods and their narcissism was over. He had traveled the galaxy committing atrocious crimes. He had caome to Asgard during the one of the greatest celebrations of the Asgardian calendar year to finish the job he failed to do before.

 

Oya, confronted him against the the kings orders. So filled with rage she attacked him with a fury that Sif never saw before in her friend. The cold calculation in her eyes. Her movements, honed with hours upon hours of training. It was a sight to be seen.   

 

The battle between them devastated the area around them. The ground was over saturated to the point of flooding. Physical formations crumbled.

 

And then it was all over.

 

Oya slew Desak. A beheading. It happened so quickly that Sif did not see that Desak had gotten a fatal blow of his own. Right the through the stomach. Sif would never forget the quavering of Oya’s legs as she fell to the ground. Energy was leaving her body faster and faster. There was no time to give proper medical aid.

 

She remembers shouting obscenities. Sobbing, whimpering, pleading everything that was unbecoming on the battlefield. The helplessness she felt bound her, refusing to allow her to act.

 

Sif remembers laying Oya’s head on her lap, just as she did after each of their midday practices and lessons. She, with trembling hand, closed her dear friends eye unable to gaze at them without the life and vitality they used to hold in them.

 

 _Warriors died every day_ , Sif would remind herself, but the words fell flat. Oya was not simply a warrior. She was a friend, a confidante, a sister in every way but blood. It took a long time but she was finally able to make peace with Oya’s passing.

 

But now that snake of a boy was about to undo it all. Hypothetically.

 

“Curious….Loki has never brought anyone to that field, in fact he has been known to scare off people from entering.” Fandral stroked his growing chin hair.

 

Loki was always a very territorial boy. Everyone knows it and they also know that entering that forest was off limits.

 

“ Who did he take to the field Sif?” At this the lady bit her lip. It was time to make the grand reveal.

 

“ Oya.”

 

None of the three warriors said a word at first. Until Volstagg managed to croak out,

“ Excuse me?”

 

“ Surely…you must have been mistake. It couldn’t have been.” Fandral attempted to grin but it came out as more a wince.

 

“ I tell you on my honor, it was Oya…but at the same time… it was not.”

 

“ You’re speaking in riddles Lady Sif.”

 

“ I’m pretty sure it was it a memory stone…but then the question becomes how did Loki get his hands on such an item? They are very rare.”

 

“ Perhaps the Queen? She is very wise about the magical arts…”

 

“ Also it would make sense, she does have plenty of magical artifacts. And she does have a soft spot for him.”

 

“ Well of course does he is her son after all…She loves him, but she has never been blind to how he can be. Surely she knew that giving him the stone would not help matters. He was already obsessed with Oya.”

 

Like a shadow where there was Oya, there was Loki.

 

“ He did get rather pissy when she chose to revel with us didn’t he…?”

 

“ Not like he wasn’t invited.”

 

“ With some great hesitation mind you.” **BURP**

 

“ Just all the sudden we weren’t up to his standards. Puh. Us. The Warriors Three bad company. Ha!”

 

“ Maybe it was because you had the habit of crooning those sweet nothings into Oya’s ear. Though to be fair you flirt with everyone.”

 

Fandral looked like would try and defend himself but knows a lost battle when he sees it.

 

“ You know…once upon a time, he would’ve loved to join us. He had always chasing after Thor as child. And Thor loved it…it was the only time that he actually had a brother.”

 

It was weird to think that at one time they were all friends. It was weird to think that they had share moments of laughter and joy. Sadness and pain. Yes they were friends once and then as quietly as it started something changed. It ended. The jokes that Loki played upon them started innocent enough but soon turned more and more malicious.

 

The only two people who stuck near Loki were Thor and Oya. Most people thought they were ludicrous to still think that Loki still had some good in him. They honestly could not see that something inside the young Prince of Asgard was changing for the worse.

 

“ Whatever Loki is cooking up in that mind of his can not lead to anything good.”

 

Sif took a large gulp of her drink. She was decidedly too sober for this conversation anymore.

 

“ But…would it be so bad?”  The three men looked at her like she had just grown a new head. “ We would have Oya back…would that be so wrong?”

 

“Sif  I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

 

“ N-no I have not! Oya shouldn’t have died!”

 

“ No one is disagreeing with you Sif but what you speak of is…”

 

“ Unnatural. Playing around with such matters such as life and death…there is always a price to pay.” Hogun’s calmness had begun to thread heavily on her nerves.

 

Her pickled tongue spoke the words before she could stop them,“ Oh really? And at what price would _you_ not even consider bringing back a loved one Hogun? If they meant anything to you at all, one can hardly tell most days.”

 

“ OKAY TIME TO GO NOW SIF.”  Volstagg gets up from the table and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder. “ See you two later!”

 

For a man of Volstagg’s size and girth he was very fast. When it mattered. He needed to get Sif out of there. Not that he thought a fight would’ve broken out or anything (okay well maybe) but more so Sif wouldn’t be able to say another word.

 

Sif had a sharp tongue when drunk (well sharper). When she sobered up she’d be incredibly embarrassed and guilty about she said to Hogun. It was hurtful and spiteful.

When sober she would apologize. Right now however, it had seemed like she would just rant and rage.

 

“ Put me don’t Volstagg! I swear by Odin’s beard-“

 

“ Oh stuff it Sif! I just did _you_ a favor.”

 

“ Y-you have done me nothing of the sort!”

 

“ Another word Sif and you would’ve only dug your grave even deeper.”

 

“ Take me back to the tavern Volstagg!”

 

“ I will not Sif.” 

 

Sif cursed at him.

 

“ But I will do this.” A thump, a splash and a scream are soon heard.

 

“ Cool off,” Volstagg sighed, “ and then we are going to have a little talk.”

 

After thirty minutes Sif had stopped sputtering nonsense and calmed down. As she looked around she knew exactly where she was.

 

“ You fight dirty Volstagg.”

 

“ I do when I must my Lady.”

 

They were in a part of Oya’s field. Sif knew it because of the particular flowers that grew in the area. The flowers looked insignificant to eye but they were very unique. These flowers reacted to lightning. Cultivated using her own magic and a few thought to be dried out seeds, the lightning flower was born.

 

She had taken great care for them while she was alive. She had used them for battle (no greater trap than an unassuming flower) and for entertainment. Every time it stormed it, the flowers would light up. If a lightning bold struck a flower it would latch on like tether, one by one she would manipulate them and create shapes. It use delight the children.

 

Sif had a choice to either sit there or stew or get out of the water. She thought it be wiser to leave the pond. She wrung out her clothes and her hair. Volstagg paid her no mind, content with looking up at the stars.

 

“ You need to apologize to Hogun.”

 

Sighing, her eyes soft, “ I know. It was cruel. I don’t know where it came from. ”

 

“Pain. Time has not been a kind friend to us Sif.”

 

“ When has time ever been kind Volstagg?”

 

Orphaned and on the streets as a child. Degraded for wanting to be a warrior. The only true soft spots in her life were when Heimdall had found her and Oya coming into her life.

 

“ There have been good times Sif even though they sometimes hurt to remember, and more to come if you allow them.”

 

Sif grunted and threw her wet hair back. Luckily the weather was still warm. She sat next to Volstagg and pick at the grass.

 

“ Sif…do you really think that Loki has cooked up a scheme?”

 

She turned her head, his gaze still towards the stars, she turned her sights back to the ground. “ Yes…no…I don’t know.”

 

“ Even though no good would come of it…I can’t help but see how it would go.”

 

Nothing good came out of messing with death. There was always a price to be paid for such ambition and yet…

 

“ I think we should watch him.”

 

“ Watch him?” That brought Volstagg back.

 

“ It’s the only way to be sure.”

 

“ And after that?”

 

It was a good question. What then? They would either confirm or deny their suspicions and then…what? The right thing to do would be to tell the king. He would then put a stop to Loki. 

 

“How about we decide on that when we get to it?”

 

The idea of helping Loki with anything turned her stomach. But if his plan was to somehow bring Oya back then…he would not be the only beneficiary.

 

Whether he liked it or not.

___

 

There soon was a shift in the grass and both warriors turned their heads. It was a Thor. And he seemed to a little shocked to see them.

 

“Thor? What brings you here?” Sif asked, she immediately remembered her state of dress and did her best not to flush. She most’ve looked hideous.

 

“ I could ask them you two the same thing.”

 

“Well if this isn’t this just a party? Thor have you been here all this time?” Fandral’s voice drew their attention away from each other. He and Hogun walked towards the other three.

 

 “It seems that Oya has found a way to bring us all here once more after all.” Volstagg said quietly.

 

They had not been to this field together in quite some time. Since Oya’s funeral to be precise.

 

“ She loved this field so much…said that it reminded her a little of home.”  Sif didn’t feel so cold anymore. For Oya could’ve been anywhere on Midgard. She had always traveled on that planet. Never quite content with one spot.

 

“She would spend so many afternoons here…after lessons just laying on the grass and gazing up at the sky.” Hogun would sometimes join her. The weather was always nice in the field when Oya was around.

 

“What would she think of us now I wonder…”

 

Oya treasured their togetherness and was sad when she saw Loki drifting a apart of them. And in some ways from her as well. As fiery as she was, Oya remained the peace keeper between the parties. She never wanted to admit that they couldn’t be around each other anymore. She wanted to hold on to their child hood friendships. She never wanted to choose. Until finally she did.

 

When their whole world collapsed around them.

 

“ She was so hurt. She thought that we betrayed her…that we knew…what King Odin had done.”

 

The Massacre that stole away everything Oya had held dear was no accident. And while Odin played no active part of it. He was not one to let an opportunity to go to waste. When he took in the orphaned princess his intentions were not completely pure. A conqueror at heart the chance to claim new territory was always tempting. When a half breathing Oya was brought to them Odin had his best healers to come and do what they could. No one was happier when they received that news that she had survived.

 

Odin had a wish for the bonds of Asgard and Midgard to be cemented through the marriage for many reasons but when it came right down to it:

 

  *       It was much simpler than a takeover.
  *       Grandchildren



 

While it would’ve been truly tragic had Oya succumbed to her wounds in the end the siege of Midgard and its assets would’ve happened no matter what. But it would’ve been in poor taste. Odin and Obatala were friends. Close friends. And though Odin was known to be many things he is not was not completely heartless. He simply knew the importance of timing.

 

Taking in Oya…giving her a high position...the respect that it afforded…it was what Odin thought that Obatala would want for his child.

 

Oya had thought differently.

 

_____

 

Loki was many things. Smart, devilishly handsome…he would have admitted to it all. Even to being selfish. Because even though he was a prince, he always had to do without. Odin’s approval mostly but even that one thing caused Loki to hold tightly to things that he considered his own. Unlike his elder brother, easily relating to others was not a trait he inherited. He was not able to make people swoon at a glance and offer a goblet of ale at the local tavern.

 

Not that he would want to in the first place. He found most people abhorrent and not worth his time. They were toys to be played with and then toss aside after he got bored. There were only two people in the whole of Asgard, other than himself, that he truly felt differently about. The queen and the Windrider. One of which was currently off main land and doesn’t seem to remember herself.

 

So which problem to tackle first…

 

Bringing her to Asgard with no introduction was brutish but effective. It would cut her off distractions and meddling Midgardians…

 

Getting her to remember him would require time and patience. Which, normally, would be fine. He knew the value of patience. He couldn’t achieve his ~~harmless~~ pranks without them. But this is was different. An opportunity that he never he’d ever have again just appeared before him and he would not allow anything to get in his way.

 

Loki paced in his room.

 

If he had struck too soon then it would ruin everything. If he struck too late it would also ruin everything. According to the watcher glass she had just gotten to this school for powerful youth. She was adjusting to her surroundings. Unsure of her place in her new environment. He could use that to his advantage.

 

Loki ran his fingers through his hair as an intricate plan started to come together.

 

He needed to become a part of her world. As much as he loathed the idea.   It held a greater pay off than simply bringing her to Midgard. Because how sweet would it be for her to come to him willingly? For her to finally abandon Midgard as her home. Oya had always longed for it when she was on Asgard. If not in word than in action.

 

He hadn't like it, although he would never say so to her. He was smarter than that.

 

He hadn't like because it made him feel less than. Like he wasn’t enough.

 

Without her family there what was the pull?

 

She had a good life there on Asgard, with him.

 

Loki walked over to his looking glass, as he did constantly now, to see what was happening on Midgard.

 

It was obvious to him that Oya…Ororo was somewhat a “fish out of water” in this new setting. She was used to being treated like royalty (as was her rightful station) and her colleagues (for lack of a better term) were ill equipped to handle it.

 

Really, the simplest of tasks such as waking her in the morning and attended to personal needs and they failed.

 

It was unacceptable.

 

It was becoming blatantly obvious that he needed to get down there. Suddenly the seeing glass became to glow and unsettling light. The image of Ororo was becoming less and less clear. As he tried to zero in on what was causing the sphere to react in such a way a cloud of miasma filled entire space of the glass blocking his sight.

 

Loki’s heart fell to his stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

Oya was in danger and he highly doubted that those people equipped to handle whatever was coming. The right thing would probably to tell his father, but that would lead into a whole investigation and Odin was not know for his subtly. He needed to get to Midgard first and find out what was going on.

 

Seeing the miasma felt familiar to him. Like he had seen it somewhere before but where?

 

And then it hit him. He had only seen that miasma twice in his life.

 

Once when he was a child and then…oh no…no. no no no no.

 

Not him.

 

Not _him._

 

He was supposed to be dead.

 

She had killed him. Oya had killed Desak.

 

It was the only small solace he had after Oya’s death. He had gotten his punishment.

 

How was he alive? HOW?!

 

Loki had felt his anger turn cold, well if Desak was actually back he would soon regret it.

 

The morbid fantasies he had about Desak since Oya’s death were gruesome in their conceptions. Each one more frightening than the last.

 

If Desak wished to make another appearance then he was more than willing to give him an audience. 

_____

 

The breeze was warm and the sound of waves lulled a young girl between dream and reality. Nestling her head onto her mother’s lap she tried her hardest not to wake up. She had been playing a lot today. So she thought a nap on her mother’s favorite beach would be the perfect way to recharge. Her father was out catching fish for dinner. It was her birthday today and they were going to have a large meal. The whole family would be there.

 

The mother caressed the young girl’s beautiful hair, gazing down at her daughter with a love as boundless as the sea before them. She smiled, sad that she would have to wake her daughter up when she looked so peaceful.

 

But it was almost time.

 

“My love….it’s time to wake up.”

 

“ Mmm… few more minutes mother? I’m still so tired.”

 

“ I’m afraid our time here is ending my heart.”

 

“ Just a few more minutes mother? Please?”

 

“ Alright, a few more minutes but after that you must get up.”

 

When she woke up the world would be a very different place.

 

With dangers old and new.

 

The woman prayed that she would be strong enough to do what had to be done.

 

“ My heart, say your name for me.”

 

“ Why mother? You know my name…”

 

“Humor your momma…please my heart…”

 

“ My name is …um…”

 

She had been forgetting more and more. By the time she woke up she would have forgotten completely. It caused a bittersweet feeling in her chest. They had spent years together in this perfect little place. A small reprieve.

 

“ My name is…”

 

Oya would soon be gone… or rather transformed.

 

“ …Ororo.”

 

She would have to find herself again.

 

She would build a bridge between old and new.

 

Yemaya knew this to be true.

 

Though she and her daughter would be parted for a time, it would not be forever.

 

 “ I love you my windrider.”

 

___

 

The sun had slowly began to rise into the sky. Morning was almost here. Ororo turned in her bed. Still asleep.

 

“ Love… you…mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry
> 
> But how about that chapter huh? Huh?
> 
> As always thanks you so much to Majestrix for helping me!
> 
> See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank majestrixstormbringer for helping me get this thing off the ground. This beginning ro this fic has been the toughest thing to start for some ungodly reason. Hoped you like it! And look out for the next chapter because I'm almost done hashing out the final edit. 
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful!


End file.
